Is This Really Happening?
by rachelxo16
Summary: Austin and Ally have been best friends forever. What happens when they start having feelings for each other? Will they stay best friends, or will they never be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

I was in Sonic Boom writing in my song book when Austin, one of my best friends walks in.

We've been best friends for like, ever. Our parents are best friends, so I guess you can say it's because of them Austin and I are best friends.

"Hey Als!"

"Hey Austin!"

"So, are you excited for school tomorrow?" He asks sarcastically.

I just laugh at him. "Well duh! It's our senior year! Aren't you excited?"

"No, because it's school. But yes, because it's our last year of high school."

"School's not that bad."

"That's because you love school. I on the other hand hate it."

"How could you hate school when I'm there?" I ask and he bursts out laughing.

"I love you Als, but no one can make school enjoyable." Since we've been best friends since we were practically babies, we always say things like I love you. It's nothing new.

"Fine, whatever you say."

"How about we do something fun since it's our last day of summer vacation."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"

"We could go to my house and watch a movie."

"Sounds good." I grab my purse and pull out the key to the store. We walk out of the store and I lock the door behind us.

"Race you to the car!" Austin yells before running.

"It's on Moon!" I yell as I start running.

I feel stupid right now because I have no clue where he parked. But whatever. After a few minutes of running, I finally spot the car.

Austin is just leaning against the car with a smirk on his face. "Took you long enough."

"You owe me a rematch."

"No way Dawson. I won and you lost."

"I only lost because I had no clue where you parked."

"You would've lost even if you did know where I parked."

"Shut it Moon."

"Whatever you say Dawson."

We get in the car and I put the radio on. Of course, Austin's new single, Timeless comes on.

"They've been playing your song all day."

"Because everyone loves it. You're the best song writer in the world."

"I wouldn't say I'm the best."

"Are you kidding Als? No one writes songs like you do."

That made me smile. "Well I can't take all the credit. It's because of you I write great songs."

"Thanks Ally-gator."

"Wow, I haven't heard that nickname in years."

"I thought I would start again."

"I like it when you call me Als. So if you start calling me Ally-gator again, I'll start calling you your nickname again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, Austy."

"Man, I hate that nickname."

"And I hate being called Ally-gator."

"It's better than Austy."

"How about we stop calling each other our old nicknames?"

"Deal."

"Austy." I mumble under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Damn."

We burst out laughing not even realizing that we're at his house.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asks as we walk in.

"I don't care."

"Hey kids!" Austin's mom greets us as she walks down the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mimi."

"So what are you kids doing home? I thought you would be out enjoying your last day of vacation."

"We're just going to watch a movie." Austin replies.

"How about I go out and bring us home some pizza."

"You don't have to do that Mimi."

"It's no big deal." She grabs her purse and keys. "I'll be back." She walks out leaving us alone.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your mom?"

"She loves you too. You're like the daughter she never had."

"Same goes for you and my parents."

He starts laughing. "You do realize I'm not a girl, right?"

I go up to him and punch him in the arm. "You know what I meant."

"I know. I just love messing with you."

"You suck Austin Monica Moon."

"You know you love me Ally I don't know your middle name Dawson."

"And you will never know my middle name."

"But you know mine."

"Fine, you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Then come here." He walks closer and I whisper in his ear, "You will never know."

"That's just mean Ally." He gives me his famous pout to try and make me feel bad.

"You know that doesn't work on me anymore."

"It couldn't hurt to try."

"I'll go pick a movie and you go make popcorn."

"Please pick something good."

"I'll try." I go over to the shelf that has all of their DVD's. I look through all of them until I pick one I know Austin loves.

"What movie did you pick?" He asks walking over the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

I put in the DVD and sit next to him on the couch. "You'll see."

The movie starts and his eyes widen. "The Avengers! Awesome!"

"I had a feeling you would have that reaction."

"Because I love this movie!"

"Obviously I knew that or I wouldn't have picked it."

"You know me so well."

"Well I am your best friend. I know everything about you."

"And I know everything about you."

"Except my middle name."

"Shut up Dawson."

"Make me Moon."

"Wanna go?"

"Bring it."

He takes the bowl of popcorn and dumps it on my head. "You're dead Austin."

"What are you gonna do about Ally?"

I take a pillow from the couch and hit him in the face. "Ha!"

"What's going on in here?" Mimi asks as she walks in.

"Oh, hi mom. Ally and I were just messing around."

"I can see that. Now can you clean up the popcorn?"

"Sure."

"I'll be upstairs and the pizza is on the counter."

"Thanks mom." She heads upstairs and we start laughing.

"Well that was fun while it lasted."

**Austin POV**

We cleaned up the popcorn and sat down to eat pizza. "I'm so hungry."

"Austin, you always are."

"I know and it's a good thing my mom bought a large pie."

"You're going to eat half of it, aren't you?"

"Most likely."

"Pig."

I put my hand over my heart, acting like I'm hurt. "Ally Dawson, that was just uncalled for."

"You know it's true."

"Whatever Dawson."

She let's out a small laugh before asking, "What time is it?"

I look at the wall clock. "Almost five."

"I better get going. I want to make sure I have everything ready for school tomorrow."

"Alright, but I'm picking you up tomorrow, right?"

"Absolutely. Pick me up around eight."

"Sure thing." She grabs her things and heads to the front door. "Later Als."

"Bye Austin." I pull her in for a hug and she gladly hugs back.

She walks out and I close the door. I have a feeling this year is going to be awesome.

* * *

"Austin! Wake up!" I open my eyes to see my mom hovering over me.

"Five more minutes." I mumble and pull the covers over my head.

"You need to get up now or you don't get any pancakes."

I quickly shot up. "I'm up!"

"That's what I thought."

"I'll be down in ten minutes."

She walked out of my room leaving me to get ready. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As soon as I was finished getting ready, I ran downstairs to get some pancakes. "Pancakes!"

"You should really eat other foods rather than pancakes." Mom tells me.

"You know they're my favorite."

"Everyone knows." She laughs while giving me a plate of pancakes. "So are you excited for school?"

"The only thing I'm excited about is that this is my last year."

"I still can't believe my baby is graduating high school." I see the shimmer in her eyes and I know she's about to cry.

"No crying mom, okay?"

"Fine. I'll cry on your graduation day."

"Deal." I finish up the rest up my pancakes and grab my stuff. "I gotta go mom."

"Picking up Ally?"

"Yup. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day."

"Thanks." I leave the house, get in the car, and drive to Ally's house.

Once I get to her house, I grab my phone and text her.

_Outside ;)-Austin _

A few seconds later I get a reply.

_Be out in a sec :)- Ally_

I put my phone away and wait for Ally to come outside. "Hey Austin!" Ally says all cheery as she opens the passenger door.

"Hey Als."

"Are you excited as I am?" She asks with a huge smile on her face.

"I don't think anyone is as excited as you are."

"I can't help it. But I'm mostly excited to see Trish and Dez."

"Me too. I can't believe they spent all Summer together."

"I know. I wonder how that went?"

"Well if we don't see Dez in school today, we know Trish killed him."

"I don't think Trish would go that far."

"I don't know. Trish has her moments."

"Trust me, Trish didn't kill Dez."

"What ever you say, Ally-gator."

"Are we really starting that again?"

"Maybe."

"Then I'll just tell everyone that they should call you Austy."

"Please don't."

"I won't as long as you stop calling me Ally-gator."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

We arrive at school a few minutes later and I park near the entrance.

We get out of the car and I walk over to Ally. "Ready for our last year of high school?" I ask throwing my arm over her shoulder.

"Absolutely." She wraps her arm around my waist and we walk inside.

"Ally!" Trish yells running down the hall.

"Hey Trish!"

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey! Where's Dez?"

"I don't know. We came here together."

"Really? You guys didn't kill each other?" Ally asks.

"No, but something did happen."

"Good or bad?" I ask.

"Good. So how was your Summer?"

"It was good. Austin and I pretty much spent everyday together." Ally explains.

"It was either be with you everyday, or be with my parents."

"Well I want to tell you guys everything, but I need Dez to be with me."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, so let's go to Sonic Boom after school and we'll talk."

"Okay, sure."

"Well, I got to go. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye." She turns around and I swear I saw her skipping. "She seemed really happy."

"Yeah, it was kind of weird." Ally says.

"Is it me or was she really happy anytime we mentioned Dez?"

"You don't think..."

"That they're dating?"

"I know we've made that assumption before, but this time it seems more likely."

"I guess we'll have to wait until after school to find out."

**Somewhat of a cliffhanger. What do you think Trish wants to tell them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

"Okay, what do you want to tell us?" I ask as we walk into Sonic Boom.

"I'm gonna let Dez take this one."

"Why me!?"

"Because I said so!"

"Before you guys say anything, I'm gonna take a guess." Austin says. "Are you guys dating?"

"Um, well." Dez rubs the back of his neck. "Yes."

Both Austin and I are at a loss for words. "You guys okay?" Trish asks.

"Um, I think so." Austin says.

"I just have a quick question."

"What?"

"How?"

"Well since we knew we were going to spend all Summer together, we figured we should try to get along. It turns out that we actually liked being together."

"Aw!" I exclaim. "That's adorable."

"So you guys are okay with this?" Dez asks.

"It might take some time for us to get used to it, but we're happy for you guys." Austin says.

"Thanks dude." Dez says and they do their 'what up' handshake.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Trish asks.

"Sure, let's go to the practice room."

She grabs my hand and drags me upstairs. "Spill." She says closing the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Austin. Duh!"

"What about me and Austin?"

"Ally, don't play dumb. I know you guys are together."

"What!? We're not together."

"But this morning he had his arm around you."

"Trish, he always does that. We're best friends, nothing more."

"That's what you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on Ally. It's so obvious that he's in love with you."

"Trish, Austin's not in love with me."

"Yes he is Ally. And I know you're in love with him too."

"You really have an overactive imagination."

"That may be true, but what I'm saying is the truth."

"I have to disagree with you."

"At least admit you have feelings for him."

"Fine, I admit that. But I would never tell him. It would ruin our friendship."

"What if he felt the same way?"

"But he doesn't."

**Austin POV**

"Alright dude, spill." Dez says.

"Spill what?"

"All the details about you and Ally."

"What are you talking about?"

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"What!? No!"

"So you're saying you're not in love with her?"

"Me, in love with Ally? Are you insane?"

"Come on Austin. It's so obvious."

"It's not obvious because it's not true. Ally's my best friend and nothing more."

"At least admit you have feelings for her."

"Fine, I admit to that."

"So are you going to tell her?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she definitely has feelings for you too."

"I don't think so."

* * *

Why did Dez force me to tell him I have feelings for Ally? She's my best friend and I don't want to jeopardize anything by telling her how I feel. But there is one thing I can't stop thinking about.

Does she like me too?

"Austin!" My mom yells from downstairs.

I walk out of my room and head downstairs to see my mom in the kitchen. "Yeah mom?"

"Do you want to invite Ally, Lester, and Penny over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Not that I'm complaining but, why?"

"I just thought we could have a nice dinner together. So tell them to be here by seven."

"Okay."

I run back upstairs, grab my phone, and call Ally. She picks up after two rings. "Hey Austin!"

"Hey Als. My mom wants you and your parents to come over for dinner tonight."

"Okay, sounds great. What time should we be there?"

"Around Seven."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

"Bye." I hang up and I can't help but smile.

I keep thinking about what it would be like for me and Ally to date. I mean people already assume we're together since we act like a couple.

"Alright, they're coming." I tell my mom as I walk into the kitchen.

"You told them seven, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Are you sure there's no specific reason why you want them to come over?"

"Well we do have some news."

"When you say we, you mean?"

"Your father, Lester, Penny, and myself."

"Well is it good news or bad news."

"Good news. But it's a surprise so stop asking questions."

"I just have one more question."

"Which is?"

"Does Ally know about this surprise?"

"I would think so. Now, no more questions."

"Fine, I'm done."

"Good. Now go watch TV."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

**Ally POV**

"Mom! Dad!" I yell from the living room.

"We're upstairs honey!" Mom yells back.

I head upstairs to see them in their bedroom. "Mimi invited us for dinner tonight."

"Okay, what time?"

"Seven."

"Okay, thanks honey."

"You guys knew about this dinner already, didn't you?"

"Yes we did." Dad says.

"So there's a reason for the dinner?"

"Yes there is but it's a surprise."

"Good or bad?"

"Good." Dad says

"So go get ready." Mom says.

"Alright, I'm going."

I go to my room so I can take a quick shower. After, I change into my white jeans, my light blue blouse, and my light blue flats. I re-curl my hair and put some make up on.

Once I'm done, I look at the clock to see it's quarter to seven. Good thing Austin lives five minutes away.

"Ally, let's go!" Dad yells from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yell back.

I grab my purse and run downstairs. "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's okay honey. You look nice by the way."

"Thanks mom."

We get into my dad's car and the whole ride to Austin's house, I kept thinking about Austin. Ever since Trish made me admit that I had feelings for him, he's all I could think about.

I just wish I knew if he felt the same way.

"We're here." Mom says shaking me out of my thoughts.

We get out of the car and make our way to the front door. I ring the door bell waiting for an answer.

Mimi's the one that answers. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Mimi. How are you?" Mom asks.

"I'm good. Austin's upstairs Ally."

"Thanks Mimi." I head upstairs and go to Austin's room. "Sup boy!" I say as I walk in.

"Hey Als!" He pauses for a second before saying, "Sup boy?"

"Don't ask."

He laughs before grabbing my hand and pulling me onto his bed. "So do you know what this surprise is?" He asks.

"I have no clue. All I know is that it's a good surprise."

"I wonder what it is."

"Who knows. I just wish they could have given us a hint. I hate surprises."

"Believe me, I know."

"Shut up Monica."

"You did not just call me Monica?"

"Maybe I did. What are you going to do about?"

"This." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Austin, put me down!"

"I'll put you down if you never call me Monica ever again."

"I promise, just put me down."

He gently puts me down and I punch his arm. "Ow! You know for a small girl, you pack a mean punch."

"Why thank you."

"Kids, dinner!" Mimi yells.

"We're coming!" Austin yells back. "Would you like a piggy back ride?"

"Only if you promise not to drop me."

"Have I ever dropped you?"

"Yes. Three times actually."

"Well I promise I won't drop you."

"Good." I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms hold my legs.

We carefully walk down the stairs since I don't feel like falling. When we finally reach the ground, everyone is already at the table.

I jump off his back and we take our seats at the table. Obviously we sit next to each other.

"So kids, how as your first day of school?" Mike asks.

"It was good. We also found out some interesting information." I say.

"Really? What was it?" My mom asks.

"Trish and Dez are dating." Austin says.

Everyone's eyes widened probably not believing us. "Are you kidding?" Mimi asks.

"Nope. Trish and Dez are actually dating." I say.

"Well I was not expecting those two to date." Mike says.

"I don't think anyone was." Austin says.

"But we're happy for them" I continue.

"So would you guys like to know what the surprise is?" Mimi asks.

"YES!" Austin and I yell at the same time.

We fist bump each other for that. "Well we bought a house in Miami and-"

Mimi is cut off by Austin. "We're moving!?"

"No honey, can you let me finish."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, we bought a house in Miami for you and Ally."

"You bought a house for me and Austin?"

"Yes."

"But why?" Austin asks.

"Because once you guys graduate high school, we figured you both would want to move out. So the house is your graduation present."

"And before you say anything, the house is two floors with two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a music room." Mom says.

"A music room?" Both Austin and I ask. That earns another fist bump.

"Yes. We thought that was perfect for both of you. I mean Austin is a singer and you are a song writer." Dad says.

"I can't believe you guys did this for us." I say.

"It was our pleasure honey. We all know that you and Austin are best friends and you love being together."

"So when can we see the house?" Austin asks.

"We can go after dinner if you would like." Mimi says.

"Awesome!"

* * *

We had to take two cars to the house and of course Austin is driving just me and him. We're following our parents to the house since we have no clue where it is.

"I can't believe they bought us a house." I tell him.

"I know. I was not expecting that to be the surprise."

"Do you think it's going to be weird living together?"

"Not really. I mean remember that one week you stayed at my house because your parents went to a convention?"

"Yeah. That was a fun week."

"It really was. Now instead if you staying at my house for a week, we're living together on our own for who knows how long."

"I'm actually really excited. We even have a music room."

"I know, it's awesome."

The house was only ten minutes away from Austin's house and when we got out of the car, my jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth Als. You're going to catch flies."

"Sorry, I'm just in shock."

"Let's go check it out." He grabs my hand and runs inside the house.

"What do you think kids?" Mimi asks trailing behind us.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim.

"We're glad you like it." Mom says.

"Like it? We love it." Austin says.

"I'm checking out my room." I say and run upstairs.

Upstairs is pretty big, so it takes me a few minutes to find my room. But when I do, I'm in awe. It's already painted light blue, which is my favorite color. But other than that, it's empty. I'm just in shock because of the size.

Time to check out the music room.

I leave my room and go down the hall to the music room. Austin's already there.

"Als, how awesome is this?"

There's a grand piano in the corner, a few electric guitars on a rack along with some acoustic guitars. There's even a small stage along with a stereo.

"This room is awesome!"

"We seriously have the best parents in the world."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You want to move in now?"

"Hell yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin POV**

"You really want to move in now?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

"Absolutely. Don't you?"

"Well duh! But do you think our parents will let us?"

"We'll never know until we ask them."

"Then let's go."

I grab her hand and we run downstairs where everyone is waiting. "Can we ask you guys something?"

"You want to move in now?" Mom asks.

"How'd you know?" Ally asks.

"It was obvious. Besides, you two can't stop smiling." Penny says.

"So can we?" I ask.

"Of course."

"You guys are the best!" Ally runs and hugs her parents as I run to mine and hug them.

"We just have one condition." Lester says.

"Since we bought you guys the house, you two need to pay the bills." Mom continues.

"We can do that." I say.

"Yeah, it's no problem." Ally says.

Paying the bills really won't be a problem seeing as how I'm rich. I'm not trying to sound cocky but it's true.

"So when can we start moving in?" I ask.

"How does tomorrow after school sound?" Dad asks.

"Sounds good." Ally says.

"Well we're gonna get going." Penny says.

"I think we're gonna look around some more." Ally says.

"We figured. Just don't stay too long. You both have a long day tomorrow." Mom says.

"Don't worry, we won't stay too long." I say.

"Okay, we'll see you guys at home." Dad says.

They walk out of the house leaving me and Ally alone. "I can't believe this is our house."

"This really is going to be the best year ever."

"Trish and Dez are going to freak out when we tell them."

"Oh, definitely. They're going to think we're a couple."

What did she just say?

"What did you say?"

"Uh, nothing." She was always a bad liar.

"Als, come on."

"Fine. When Trish asked if we could talk, she wanted to talk about us."

"As in me and you?"

"Yeah. She thought we were dating."

"Really? That's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Dez thought the same thing."

"What made them think we were dating?"

"Probably the fact that we actually do act like a couple."

"That's because we're so close."

"Exactly. It's not like we're going to change the way we act around each other just so people stop thinking we're together."

"I wouldn't want to change the way we act around each other. Everyone's going to have to realize that we're best friends and nothing more."

Damn.

"Best friends forever."

"So you wanna head back to your house?"

"Sure."

We walk out of the house and get in his car. "I can't stop looking at the house." Ally says as I pull out of the driveway.

"It still amazes me that our parents bought it for us."

"We really do have the best parents in the world."

"Yeah we do."

During the next ten minutes, we were just talking about what it's going to be like to live together. I'm so excited.

"I have a feeling my parents aren't here anymore." Ally says walking out of the car.

"Yeah, there car's gone."

"I guess I'm walking home."

"No you're not. You're staying here tonight."

"Austin, it's not a big deal."

"Don't care. You're staying here."

"Fine. But I don't have my pajamas."

"You can borrow one of my shirts and a pair of sweatpants."

"Thanks. But I'll leave in the morning so I can go to my house and get ready for school."

"I don't think you have to."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come with me." I grab her hand and pull her inside. We run upstairs to my room and I close the door behind us.

I open my closet door revealing some of her clothes. "That's where those went." She says.

"Yeah, you left them here."

"Well at least I don't have to go home in the morning and change."

I laugh at her comment and grab a shirt and sweatpants and throw them at her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She goes into my bathroom to change while I change in my room. I grab another pair of sweatpants and put them on.

**Ally POV**

I changed into Austin's clothes which were pretty baggy. I walk out of his bathroom to see Austin shirtless. Damn! I never realized he had a six pack.

"Like what you see?" He asks shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Don't get too cocky."

"Well I'm ready to go to sleep."

"Me too. Night." I was about to walk out the door when he stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"The couch."

"You can sleep in my bed Als."

"Fine, but don't try anything."

"Damn."

I smack his face with a pillow. "You deserved that."

"You're lucky I'm too tired to do anything."

"Good. Now let's go to sleep."

We both get into bed instantly falling asleep.

* * *

"Ally!" Austin yells making me fall out of bed.

He bursts out laughing. "I hate you."

"You could never hate me."

"Whatever. Now help me up."

He grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Go get ready for school."

"I'm wearing your sweatpants to school."

"Lazy day?"

"You bet."

"Alright, well I'll be downstairs."

"Okay."

He walks out of the room and I start getting dressed. I grab another pair of his sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. Luckily he also had a pair of my high-tops in his closet so I grabbed those. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush he had. Lastly I put my hair in a ponytail. Today's a no make up day.

"Alright, I'm ready." I say as I walk into the living room to see Austin watching TV.

"I'm guessing it's a very lazy day today?"

"Yeah. Besides, it'll be easier to move around when we start moving in today."

"So it is actually happening. I thought it was all a dream."

"Nice one."

"Can't blame me for thinking it was too good to be true."

"Whatever. So are we gonna tell Trish and Dez today?"

"Yeah, but let's do it in private."

"Good idea."

"I'm full of good ideas."

"No you're not."

"Oh really? Name one bad idea."

"How about that time you thought it was a good idea to eat cereal with salami and mustard."

"Okay, I admit, that was a bad idea. My stomach was in knots for days."

"Now that we came to the conclusion that you're not full of good ideas, let's get going."

"You don't want to eat breakfast?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Okay, but you better each lunch."

"Don't worry, I will."

I grab my bag and we walk to his car. We didn't talk on the way to school mainly because I fell asleep.

"Als, wake up." I hear Austin say.

"Five more minutes."

"No can do. People will think you're weird for sleeping in the car."

"Ugh, fine." I get out of the car and lay my head on the trunk.

"Why are you so tired?"

"I woke up a few times in middle of the night."

"Really? I slept like a baby."

"I know. At one point I hit you just to see if you would wake up and well, you didn't."

"Because I'm a heavy sleeper. And why did you hit me?"

"Felt like it."

"Nice."

"You know you love me."

"Eh, you're alright."

I give him my pout which I know he can't resist. "You know I love you Als." He pulls me in for a hug which I gladly return.

"Let's head inside." I say.

"Alright, but try not to fall asleep in any of your classes."

"I can't make any promises."

He laughs at my remark as we walk into school.

All of a sudden Trish and Dez come running down the hall yelling our names. "What's going on?" Austin asks.

"You two are going to be living together?" Trish asks.

"What? How did you know?" Ally asks.

"It's all over the internet. There's a picture of you two walking out of a house with a sold sign on the lawn." Dez explains.

"Damn! There were paparazzi following us."

"So can you two explain because I'm lost." Trish says.

"Our parents bought us a house as a graduation present." Ally tells them.

"That's awesome and weird at the same time." Dez says.

"Why is it weird?" I ask.

"Because you guys are going to be living together and you're not a couple." Trish says.

I felt myself starting to blush. I looked over at Ally to see her blush as well. That's weird.

"Just because we're not a couple doesn't mean it's going to be weird. We're actually really excited." Ally explains.

"Yeah, we're even moving in today." I say.

"Do you guys need help?" Dez asks.

"Sure."

"As much as I hate working, I'll help."

"Thanks Trish."

"Well congrats guys, but me and Dez have to go."

"Okay, we'll see you later." I say and they walk away. "So where do you think they're going?" I ask.

"I have one theory."

"Which is?"

"They're going somewhere private to make out."

"Ew! Why did you have to tell me that? Now I have images."

"Sorry but I think it's kind of cute."

"I'm happy for them but it's weird thinking that they're making out."

"You'll get used to it eventually."

"Will I Ally? Will I?"

"Wow you're over dramatic."

"That's what makes me awesome."

"Does it Austin? Does it?"

"Now who's the one being over dramatic?"

"You do realize I'm just mocking you, right?"

"Now I do."

"Come on Austy, let's go to class."

"Whatever you say Ally-gator."

Today's going to be a long but fun day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Austin & Ally or any of the songs.**

**Ally POV**

"Lift with your legs Trish."

"I'm trying but your mattress is heavy."

Were just about done with moving in and we're all exhausted.

"Are we done yet?" Trish asks as we place the mattress on my bed.

"I think so."

"Thank god! I'm exhausted."

"We all are Trish."

"I still can't believe you and Austin are going to be living together."

"Please don't start."

"Start what?"

"The whole me and Austin thing. I know you were gonna say that me and Austin are gonna start dating now that we're living together."

"Well it's true."

"No it's not. Just because I have feelings for him doesn't mean he has feelings for me."

"You'll never know until you tell him."

"That's not going to happen. Now let's go downstairs."

We walk out of my room and head downstairs to see my parents and Austin's parents sitting in the living room and talking. "You're all moved in Als?" Mom asks.

"Yeah."

"What about Austin?" Mimi asks.

"He should be done."

"I better get going. It's already one in the morning." Trish says.

"Good thing it's the weekend or your parents would kill you."

"Yeah, they wouldn't be too happy."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, Dez will take me home. DEZ!"

"COMING!" He yells from upstairs.

"So how are you two doing?"

"We're good. He's actually really sweet. But he still has his moments."

"Well he wouldn't be Dez if he didn't have his moments."

"That's true."

"My room is complete!" Austin exclaims running down the stairs with Dez right behind him.

"Then I guess we're all moved in."

"You guys don't mind if we go home, right?" Mom asks.

"No, it's fine." I say.

"We'll talk to you guys tomorrow." Mike says.

They make their way to the front door. "Bye guys. We love you." Mimi says.

"We love you too." Austin says and they walk out.

"Ready to go Dez?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, I'm about ready to fall asleep."

"Try not to fall asleep while driving." Austin says.

"Don't worry, I won't."

"We'll see you guys later." Trish says.

"Thanks for helping us move in." I say.

"No problem. But just letting you know, we're coming over a lot."

"Sounds good." Austin says.

"Bye." They both say and walk out the door.

"Als, we're living on our own."

"I still can't believe it."

"So what do you want to do?"

"You're kidding right? It's one in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Fine, but we're doing something tomorrow."

"We can do something after I go food shopping."

"Sounds like a plan."

We head upstairs and go to our rooms. "Night Austin."

"Night Als." We both shut our doors and I go straight to bed.

* * *

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" I wake up to see Austin jumping up and down on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Waking you up, duh!"

"Well why are you waking me up?"

"Because I made us pancakes."

"But we don't have any food."

"Yes we do. I went shopping while you were sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I woke pretty early and instead of sitting around waiting for you to wake up, I went."

"Thanks Austin. Now let me go back to sleep."

"No. You're getting up now."

"But I'm tired."

"Don't care. Besides, we have a meeting with Jimmy later about the new album."

"Crap! I forgot!"

"So did I until he called reminding me."

"Alright, get out so I can get ready."

"Okay, but hurry."

"Don't rush me Moon."

"I'll do whatever I want Dawson."

I grab my pillow and smack him in the face. "You did not just him me with that pillow."

"Why yes I did. What are you going to do about it?"

"This." He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Austin, you know I hate it when do that, now put me down."

"Fine." He sets me down and I punch his arm. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes."

"Good because we leave in an hour."

He walks out leaving me alone.

**Austin POV**

I walked out of Ally's room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She looked so cute when she was sleeping.

What am I saying? She's my best friend and I'm thinking about her like that. I just wish I knew if she had feelings for me like I do for her.

"I'm ready." Ally says as she walks into the kitchen.

I guess I was deep in thought for a while. "Well eat up and then we'll go."

"I don't understand how you're not sick of pancakes."

"Because pancakes are the greatest food in the world."

"No, pickles are."

"Are you kidding? Pickles suck."

"We are not having this conversation."

"That's because I'm right."

"Sure. Keep thinking that."

After we finish eating, we head out to Starr Records.

"Hey Jimmy!" I exclaim as we walk into his office.

"Hey Austin! Hey Ally!"

"Hi Jimmy."

"So I read something about you two living together?"

"Yeah, our parents bought us a house as a graduation present." I explain.

"I had know idea you two were together."

"Oh, we're not!"

"We're just living together as friends." I explain.

"Well congratulations."

"Thanks." Ally says

"So you wanted to talk to us about my new album?" I ask.

"Yes I did. Would it be possible to have three new songs by the end of the month?"

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess. We'll just have to work extra hard." Ally says.

"That's what I like to hear."

"Is there anything else?" I ask.

"As a matter of fact there is. The concert you have scheduled in Miami sold out in a matter of minutes."

"Are you serious!? That's awesome!" I exclaim practically jumping out of my seat.

"But there's one thing the fans are expecting."

"Which is?" Ally asks.

"I want you to be the opening act Ally."

"But I have stage fright. I can't be the opening act."

"I understand that, but the fans want you to perform."

"Als, you can do it. I believe in you."

"What if I make a complete idiot out of myself?"

"You won't. I promise."

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Great! I know you'll do an amazing job Ally."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Jimmy."

We leave his office and go to the car. Once we get in I look over at Ally who looks pale. "You okay Ally?"

"I don't know. I mean I'm happy that your concert is sold out, but I'm freaking out that I have to perform."

"Do you want me to Jimmy to forget about you performing?"

"No, don't. I don't want to disappoint your fans."

"Correction. Our fans."

"I just can't believe I'm going to be performing. I never thought I would perform."

"Well when you perform at my concert, you're going to be amazing."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem. So you want to work on the songs when we get home?"

"Might as well. We need three, so the sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

As soon as we get home, we run straight to the music room to get started on the songs.

"How about this." Ally says as she starts singing.

"I got a smile on my face

Moving in my own pace

Time I wont let it waste now."

"That was awesome Als. How did you come up with those lyrics so fast?"

"I don't know. They just came to me."

"Well it sounded amazing."

"Thanks."

At this moment we're not even talking. We're just looking into each others eyes. I don't know what comes over me but I start to lean in. Surprisingly, so does she.

When our lips meet, as cliche as this sounds, it was like fireworks went off.

We pull away and we're speechless. "Wow." Is all I can say.

"That was..."

"Amazing."

"Yeah, amazing."

"I have a confession Ally."

"So do I."

"Let me go first."

"Okay."

"Remember when you and Trish were talking in Sonic Boom?"

"Yeah."

"Well Dez and I were talking and he thought I was in love with you. I told him that we were just friends but I'm starting to doubt myself."

"Meaning?"

"I think I am in love with you Ally."

Her eyes widen in shock. "Really?"

"You know what? Let's just forget I said anything."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes. When Trish and I were talking that day, she also thought I was in love with you. I of course kept denying it but now I think it's true."

"So we're both in love with each other?"

"Looks that way."

I pull her in for a kiss and she kisses back immediately. "So what does this make us?" She asks.

"Well let's see. Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will Austin Monica Moon."

"You know, things might not be so different."

"Yeah, I mean people thought we were a couple before we actually were one."

"The only difference is now we can make out." I say with a smirk.

"There's one thing that bothers me."

"What is it?"

"Paparazzi. They follow you everywhere."

"Don't let them get to you. I know they can be a pain but you have to try to ignore them."

"But the second they spot us together, we're going to be the center of attention. And I hate being the center of attention."

"Als, listen to me. They will not be a problem. I promise."

"Thanks. And you do realize Trish and Dez are gonna freak out."

"Believe me, I know. They were the ones who knew we were in love with each other before we knew."

"We're never gonna hear the end of it."

"Nope."

**Yay! Auslly! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

"Als!" I hear Austin yell from downstairs.

"Yeah!" I yell back.

"Can you come down here!"

"Sure!" I leave my room and head downstairs to see Austin in the living room watching TV. "What's up?"

"I was thinking we should invite Trish and Dez over so we can tell them that we're together."

"Sure, sounds great. Do you want them to come over now?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

I grab my phone and call Trish. After three rings she picks up. "Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish. Do you and Dez want to come over?"

"Sure. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"Bye." I hang up and sit on the couch next to Austin. "They'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Cool. Quick question."

"What?"

"What are we going to tell our parents?"

"Uh, I don't know. I mean we do have to tell them."

"Well duh! It's not like we can keep it a secret."

"How about we invite them for dinner tonight and tell them."

"Sounds good. I'll call my parents and you call yours."

"What time should we tell them?"

"Seven."

I grab my phone again and call my parents home phone. After two rings my mom picks up. "Hi sweetie."

"Hi mom."

"Hows the house?"

"Amazing. So we were wondering if you guys wanted to come over for dinner? Austin's inviting his parents as well."

"You're going to cook?" I can hear laughter in the background.

"Yes I am and tell dad to stop laughing."

"Sorry honey but we never thought you would be cooking."

"Well it's not like we can eat fast food everyday. And besides, I can actually cook."

"Well we'd love to come for dinner. What time should we be there?"

"Seven."

"Okay, we'll see you two later."

"Bye mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

I hang up and go to the kitchen. "What am I going to make?" I say to myself.

"Alright, my parents are coming." Austin says walking into the kitchen.

"Good. Now help me decide what I'm going to make for dinner."

"How about chicken and pasta?"

"See, this is why I love you."

"Love you too."

"Wanna do me a favor?"

"Oh god. What is it?"

"Go to the store and get something for dessert."

"I can choose the dessert?"

"Yes, but it better not be pancakes."

"Damn."

"Just go."

"Okay okay, I'm going. I'll be back." He gives me a quick kiss and leaves.

I preheat the oven and prepare the chicken. Once that's done, I stick the chicken in the oven and put a timer on for three hours. I can do the pasta later.

After about fifteen minutes, Austin walks in. "What did you get?"

"Chocolate cake."

"Sounds good."

"So where's Trish and Dez?"

As if on cue the doorbell rings. "Good timing."

"I'm just that awesome."

"Sure you are." He opens the door and Trish and Dez walk in. "Hey guys."

"Hey. So what's up?" Trish asks.

"Well we have some news."

"Good or bad?" Dez asks.

"Good. Just take a seat on the couch."

We all go to the living room and sit on the couch. "So you know Austin's concert in Miami coming up next week?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm the opening act."

"What!? You're going to perform!?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. I'm finally gonna conquer my stage fright."

"I'm so proud of you Als."

"Thanks."

"But there's more good news." Austin says.

"There is? What it is?" Dez asks.

"Me and Ally are dating." As soon as he says it we cover our ears waiting for screams.

No screams surprisingly. "I knew you two were gonna end up together." Trish says.

"Yeah we know. You guys were right." I say.

"This is huge. Everyone's gonna be talking about you two." Dez says.

"That's the only thing I'm not looking forward to."

"Don't worry Ally. It's not like everyone will talk about you two forever." Trish says.

"I know. But being the center of attention freaks me out."

"Well get used to it."

"Thanks Dez. That makes me feel so much better."

"Sorry."

"So how did the meeting with Jimmy go today?" Trish asks.

"It was fine. He wants three new songs for the album by the end of the month." Austin says.

"Damn, three!?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, but we're almost done with the first one."

"I was thinking." Austin starts. "What if we make one of the songs a duet?"

"Sure, but who would you sing with?" I ask.

"You."

"You want to do a duet with me? Wouldn't you rather sing with a famous singer like Demi Lovato or Ariana Grande?"

"Nope. I want to sing with you."

"Aw!" Dez and Trish say.

"So is that a yes?" Austin asks.

"Yes it is."

"Awesome!"

"So did you tell your parents about you two yet?" Trish asks.

"Not yet, but we invited them over for dinner tonight to tell them." I explain.

"Well I'm sure they're going to be happy."

"I hope so."

"Well I think we're gonna go so you two can have some alone time."

"You don't have to leave yet. You guys just got here." Austin says.

"It's fine. We'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Dez says.

We get up and walk them to the door. "Bye you guys." They close the door on their way out.

"Well that was easy." Austin says.

"I know. I was expecting Trish to scream."

"I'm just glad they know. Now we just have to tell our parents."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah, I mean we do have the best parents ever."

"Yeah we do."

* * *

I was in my room getting ready when I heard Austin. "Als, there here!"

I ran out of my room and went downstairs. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Ally. How are you?" Mimi asks.

"I'm good."

"So who's ready for dinner?" Austin asks.

"I think I can speak for all of us when we say we all ready." Mom says.

"Then let's eat."

We head to the dining room and take our seats. "So kids. Is there a specific reason why you invited us to dinner?" Mike asks.

"Well we do have some news." Austin says.

"Please tell me it's good news." Mom says.

"We think it is." I say.

"So tell us." Mimi says.

"Me and Ally are dating."

There's a silence that fills the room until Mike says something. "I told you Lester! You owe me twenty bucks."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask.

"You guys made a bet on us?" Austin asks.

"Yes. We always knew you two would end up together so we made a bet to see how long it would take." Mike explains.

"Did everyone know we were gonna end up together?" I ask Austin.

"Yes." Everyone says simultaneously.

"Well damn." I say.

**Austin POV**

After dinner, we all went to the living room to just talk and watch TV.

"I think we're gonna get going." Penny says.

"Us to." Mom says.

"Thanks for coming." Ally says while she's lying down on the couch.

"Our pleasure sweetie." Penny says.

They get up and walk to the door. "We love you guys." Mom says

"Bye." They leave and I walk over towards Ally who's asleep.

I pick her up bridal style and carry her upstairs to her room.

I lay her down on her bed carefully so I don't wake her up.

"Night Als." I give her a kiss on the forehead and walk to my room.

The second my face hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I open my eyes to see Ally jumping up and down on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"This is how you woke me up so this is my payback."

"But I'm tired."

"Don't care. Besides, we have to get ready for school."

"No. School is the place where dreams die."

"What will it take for you to get up?"

"A kiss."

"Fine." She leans down since I'm still lying in bed and plants her lips on mine.

After a few seconds she pulls away. "Happy?"

"Yes I am."

"Good, now get up."

"Alright, I'm getting up."

She walks out of my room and I quickly get dressed.

I head downstairs to see Ally cooking pancakes. "Pancakes!"

"You're such a child, you know that?"

"Well you just so happen to love this child."

"Yes I do."

"So after school do you want to work on the songs?"

"Sure. We should be able to finish the first song today."

"I was thinking about our duet."

"What were you thinking?"

"I think we should sing it at my concert."

"I don't know Austin. I'm nervous as it is and I don't want to mess up."

"You won't mess up Als. And I'll be right next to you. Just sing as if we're the only two people in the room."

"That makes me feel a little better."

"Are you at least about performing?"

"I'm excited but I think I'm more nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. You're going to be great."

"Thanks Austin."

"Anytime."

"Let's eat and we'll get going."

"I really wish we didn't have to go to school today."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather stay home and spend time with you."

"You do realize we have the same classes, right?"

"I know that, but we can't do anything in class."

"Yeah, that would be pretty awkward."

We ate breakfast and headed off to school.

"Ready for all the looks we're gonna get?" She asks as I park the car.

"I doubt anyone even knows."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that. I checked twitter last night and let's just say Dez tweeted about us getting together."

"Of course he did. But I'd rather have him tell people than the paparazzi."

"Yeah, I'm surprised I haven't seen any yet."

"That makes two of us."

We get out of the car and I grab her hand before we head inside. "Ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah."

We walk inside and immediately all eyes are on us. High school can be so annoying. But as long as I have Ally I'm happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

"Hey babe!?" I yell for Austin since I'm in the music room. "Can you come here!?"

I hear footsteps and soon enough he walks in. "What's up?"

"I finished our duet song."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So let's hear it."

"Okay, but you have to sing along."

I started playing the piano and we started singing. Maybe I will be able to perform at Austin's concert because when I'm with him, I feel safe.

We finished the song and we both had smiles on our faces. "That was amazing Als."

"Thanks."

"You're going to be amazing at my concert."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Well now we just have one more song to write."

"Actually, I already wrote one."

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise."

"Can you at least play a little piece of the song?"

"Nope."

"But I love you." I give him my best pout with the puppy dog eyes.

"I love you too. But I'm not playing you the song."

"Fine. Now all we have to do is record these songs and they'll be good for your album."

"Sounds good."

"So now that we have some free time, let's do something."

"What do you want to do?"

"We could go to the beach."

"But you hate the beach."

"I know but you love the beach."

"So you would go to the beach just to make me happy?"

"Yup."

"You're the best." He gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"I know. So do you want to invite Trish and Dez?"

"Sure, I'll call Dez because I have a feeling they're together."

"And I'll go get ready."

I walked into my room and grabbed my bikini from my dresser. It was a solid blue bikini that I was just in love with.

I put my hair into a high ponytail, slid on flip flops, and grabbed my bag that had my towel and sunscreen.

I head downstairs so see Austin in his swim trunks. "You ready?" I ask.

"Hell yes! But Dez and Trish can't make it."

"I guess it's just you and me."

"Sounds good to me. And everything is in already in the car."

"Great!"

We get in the car and drive to the beach.

The second Austin parks the car, he runs out and goes straight to the water. "I swear he's a five year old."

I grab everything out of the car and make my way to the beach.

"Sorry Als. I got excited." Austin says as he comes over.

"I could tell when you ran out of the car."

"I couldn't resist. I love the beach."

"No duh! Now help me set up the beach chairs."

"Sure. We don't want a repeat like last time." He tries to hold back his laughter but he can't.

"That chair was defective."

"Sure it was Als."

"Just go play in the water."

"Fine, but you're coming with me."

"No I'm not."

"Please Als." He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"Fine. But I'm only going in because I love you."

He crashes his lips onto mine. "Love you too." He grabs my hand and starts running towards the water. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" He picks me up bridal style and throws me in the water.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Catch me if you can!"

He starts running out of the water and I follow. He's so damn lucky he can run faster than me.

"You'll never catch me Als!" He yells over his shoulder.

Why does he have to be right? I head back over to our stuff and plop down on the beach chair. "Gave up?" He sits on the chair next to me.

"Well I wasn't about to chase you all over the beach."

"Or you knew you would never catch me."

"Shut up."

"I'm good. So are you ready for the concert tomorrow?"

"It's tomorrow?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"I guess I was just busy working on the songs."

"Do you know what songs you're singing?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna sing I'm Finally Me and The Me That You Don't See."

"Don't forget about our duet."

"How could I forget? I'm freaking out about it."

"Babe, you have nothing to freak out about."

"I can't help it. I'm gonna be performing in a sold out stadium. I have never done that, let alone actually perform."

"Well if you get nervous during your performance, just look at me. I'll be watching you the whole time."

"That does make me feel better."

"And after the concert, we'll celebrate." He gives me a smirk with a raised eyebrow.

"You're such a boy."

"I'm not just any boy. I'm Austin Moon."

"Correction. Austin Monica Moon."

"I left out my middle name for a reason."

"I know."

* * *

"I can do this. I can do this." I was backstage waiting for Austin's concert to start and I was freaking out. Scratch that. I feel like I'm gonna pass out.

"Ally, stop." Austin puts his hands on my shoulders to stop me from pacing back and forth. "You need to take deep breaths and relax."

"What if I mess up?"

"You won't. You're going to be amazing."

"I hope so."

"Stop doubting yourself Als. You're not just an amazing songwriter, you're an amazing singer."

"Thanks Austin." I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. "I love you."

"Love you too Als."

"Austin, you have to go out and introduce Ally." Trish says interrupting our moment.

"Okay." I look at Ally. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He gives me a quick kiss before running out on stage.

"How's it going Miami!?" He says into the microphone. "Please welcome the one and only, Ally Dawson!"

I run out on stage and he flashes me his sexy smile. "Hey Miami! I'm Ally Dawson! This song is called I'm Finally Me!"

_Hey hey_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Hey hey_  
_Uh-huh_  
_Hey hey_  
_Yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_I've never felt this before_  
_I'm not afraid anymore_  
_Been writing words on a page_  
_'Cause I got so much to say_  
_And now I'm taking the stage_  
_Woah_

_I'm getting ready to fly_  
_I know it's my time to shine_  
_Don't care if I make mistakes_  
_I'll do whatever it takes_  
_'Cause I got so much to say_  
_Woah_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_I'm stepping out of my shell_  
_Feels good just being myself_  
_Not scared to show what's inside_  
_I'll put it all on the line_  
_'Cause I got nothing to hide_  
_Woah_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_

_I've got quirks but they work_  
_I've learned to love those things, yeah_  
_You don't have to be anyone but you_  
_So let me hear you sing_

_I'm finally me_  
_Got everything I need_  
_What you get is what you see,_  
_I, I, I'm finally me_  
_And I've never felt so free_  
_There's no one else that I'm trying to be_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me_

_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_Hey hey, yeah_  
_I'm finally me._

I finish the song and everyone is cheering. "Alright, this next song is called The Me That You Don't See."

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_  
_To fill this empty space_  
_To show the person behind the curtain_  
_So you'll understand_  
_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see_

_To be standing tall_  
_No shadows at all_  
_That's all I really wanna do_  
_To be a circle of one_  
_Stepping into the sun_

_Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_I'm here with you_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_

_The me that you don't see. _

Once I finish the song, Austin comes running out. "Wasn't she amazing guys!?" I look at Austin and we just smile at each other. "Now Ally isn't done yet! It's time for our duet!"

"This song is called You Can Come To Me." I continue what he was going to say.

We start singing the song and in the middle of it, he grabs my hand. Then we just sing to each other. We kind of forget that there's an audience.

We finish the song and everyone is going crazy. "Give it up for Ally Dawson!" I let go of his hand and head backstage.

"Ally! You were amazing!" Trish and Dez run over to me wrapping me in a group hug.

"Thanks. It actually felt really good to be on stage."

"Well you were awesome. I even recorded your performance and I'm gonna post the video on Austin's website." Dez explains.

"Sounds good."

"Can I just say you two were so cute when you were singing. You never looked away from each other." Trish says.

"I really loved it. I'm just so happy I conquered my stage fright."

"Maybe we can focus on your career now."

"I don't know Trish. I kind of like focusing on Austin's career."

"Well all I know is that everyone's going to be talking about your performance."

"I still can't believe I actually performed."

"We're so proud of you Ally."

"Thanks guys." We get into another group hug.

About an hour and a half passes when Austin's concert finishes. "Thank You Miami!" He says into the microphone. He runs backstage and wraps me in a hug. "You were amazing Ally. I knew you could do it."

"Thanks Austin. But I owe it all to you. You made me believe in myself."

"Well I've always believed in you. I'm so proud of you." He plants a soft kiss on my lips and I gladly return it.

Tonight was amazing. And it's all because of Austin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Austin POV**

"Als, are you ready!?" I yelled from downstairs waiting for Ally.

"Give me a second!" She yells back.

We have to go to Jimmy's office for a meeting. I don't even know what it's about. "Alright, I'm ready." Ally says as she walks towards the front door.

"I wonder what Jimmy wants?"

"Maybe it's about your album."

"Well we won't find out until we go."

We get in the car and drive of to Starr Records. Once we get there, we head inside and go to Jimmy's office.

"Austin, Ally, please sit." Jimmy greets us as we walk in.

"So what's up Jimmy?"

"Well I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"How would you feel about a North American tour?"

"Tour?" Ally asks.

"Are you serious!?"

"Dead serious. And Ally, I want you to open up for Austin during all his concerts."

"Seriously!?"

"That's awesome Als."

"So is that a yes for the tour?"

"Yes!" We both say.

"Wait, what about school?" Ally asks.

"I actually already talked to your school and they said both of you have enough credits to graduate."

"So we're done with school?"

"Yes you are. Congrats."

"What about Trish and Dez? I ask. "We can't go on tour without them."

"Surprisingly they also have enough credits to graduate."

"So we're all going on tour? This is awesome!"

"When do we leave?" I ask.

"Two weeks."

"And how long will we be gone?" Ally asks.

"Two months."

"Wow. That's a long time away from our family."

"Als, they'll be here when we get back."

"I know but I've never been away from them for so long."

"Time will fly by. You can't pass up on this opportunity." Jimmy tells her.

"I know. And I'm not going to."

"Great! Well I'l let you guys go so you can tell Trish and Dez the great news."

"Bye Jimmy."

We walk out of his office and head to the car. "I can't believe we're going on tour." I say as I start driving.

"And I can't believe I'm the opening act."

"I'm really proud of you Als."

"And I'm proud of you too. You're going on your first tour. And who knows, maybe you'll go on a world tour next."

"None of this would've been possible if I didn't have you in my life."

"That means a lot Austin."

"Well it's the truth. So can you call Trish and tell her and Dez to meet us at our place?"

"Sure."

She takes out her phone and calls Trish. After a few seconds she hangs up. "They're coming?"

"Yup. I can't wait to tell them the good news."

"When are we going to tell our parents?"

"Uh, do we have to?"

"Really Als? We can't really keep it a secret."

"I know but I'm gonna miss everyone."

"Me too, but the two months will fly by."

"I guess."

"Please tell me you're at least excited?"

"Are you kidding? We're going on tour and I'm your opening act. Of course I'm excited."

"I have a feeling these two months are going to be amazing."

"I have the same feeling."

* * *

"Alright guys, what's going on?" Trish asks. Trish and Dez just got here so we're about to tell them the good news.

"We saw Jimmy today and he had some good news for us." I start explaining.

"And?"

"We're going on a North American tour."

"What!? That's awesome!"

"There's more." Ally starts. "I'm the opening act."

"Ally that's huge!"

"One more thing." I start. "We're done with school."

"What do you mean we're done with school?" Dez asks.

"We have enough credits to graduate early so we're done with school."

"Okay, this is the best day ever." Trish says.

"So when does tour start and how long are we going for?" Dez asks.

"It starts in two weeks and we're going for two months." I explain.

"This is gonna be the best two months of our lives." Trish says.

"Definitely."

Trish and Dez stayed for a couple of hours until they decided to leave.

"We'll see you later guys."

"Bye." We watched them drive off before we went into the living room.

"I'm hungry." Ally says taking a seat on the couch.

"Me too."

"Shocker."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm good. But seriously, let's eat."

"Wanna go to Melody's Diner?"

"No, let's just order in."

"Pizza?"

"Sure."

"I'll go order. Be right back."

She gets up and goes to the kitchen. I turn on the TV and put on TMZ. The first thing I see is footage from Ally's performance from my concert.

"Als! You're on TMZ!"

"What!?" She comes running into the living room and sits next to me on the couch.

_"Is Ally Dawson the next big thing? That's the topic of our show tonight."_

"I'm actually on TMZ! That's so cool!" She starts jumping up and down like a little kid.

I let out a small chuckle "Someone's happy."

"How could I not be happy? TMZ is talking about me!" She's still jumping up and down.

I put my hands on her shoulders forcing her to stop. "If you continue jumping up and down, you're going to tire yourself out."

She sits on the couch. "Too late."

I sit next to her on the couch and put my arm around her. "You know you've come a long way Als."

"I think we both have. You becoming a famous singer and me, well, conquering my stage fright. Who would've thought that we would be living the lives we're living now."

"I know. And I wouldn't change a thing."

"Love you Austin."

"Love you too Als." I plant a soft kiss on her lips and I feel the smile appear on her face. "So did you order the pizza?"

"Wow, way to ruin a moment."

"Sorry, but I'm hungry."

"You always are. And just to calm your nerves, I did order the pizza."

"Awesome!"

She laughs at me and plays with my hair. "Why are you playing with my hair?"

"Because I feel like it."

"That's a good excuse."

"Yes it is. So, when do we tell our parents?"

"Tomorrow? It's not like we have any plans."

"Alright, so we'll go to your parents house first and then we'll go to mine."

"Sounds good."

* * *

**Ally POV**

"Mom!? Dad!?" Austin yells for his parents as we walk into their house.

"Living room, honey!" Mimi yells back.

We shut the front door and go to the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mike asks.

"Well we have some news." I say.

"You're pregnant!" Mimi yells.

"What!? No!" Austin yells obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry, go on." Mimi says.

"Okay, well me and Ally are going on tour."

"Tour? Really?" Mimi asks.

"Yeah, we're going for two months." Austin tells them.

"When are you guys leaving?" Mike asks.

"Thirteen days."

"I'm happy and sad at the same time." Mimi says.

"Don't worry, so am I." I tell her.

"What about school?" Mike asks.

"Jimmy talked to the school and they said we have enough credits to graduate, so we're done with high school." Austin explains.

"Are Dez and Trish going with you guys?" Mike asks.

"Yeah."

"I can't believe we won't see you guys for two months." You can hear it in Mimi's voice that she's about to cry.

"Don't cry mom." Austin says giving his mom a hug. "The two months will go by fast."

"I know, but you've never been away from home for so long."

"I would say you guys can come with us but the tour bus might be a little cramped." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"So did you tell your parents Ally?" Mike asks.

"Not yet. We're going over to their house next."

"Well I'm sure they'll be happy for you two."

"Does that mean you guys are happy for us?" Austin asks.

"Of course we are son. We're just going to miss you guys." Mike says.

"We'll miss you guys too. But we'll call you guys whenever we can." I say.

"That would be great."

Mike and Mimi pull us in for hugs before we go. "I guess we should go to my parents house."

"Yeah. Bye mom. Bye dad."

"We love you both."

We walk out the door and get in the car. "Get ready for me to cry when we tell my parents."

"Please no crying. I hate when you cry."

"Sorry, but when it comes to them, I get really emotional."

"I know you're going to miss them."

"Well I've never really been away from them."

"You're not having second thoughts about the tour, are you?"

"Of course not. It might just take me a little while to get used to not having them around."

"Well you're not alone Als. I'm right here."

"Thanks."

We pull out of his parents driveway and make our way to my parents house.

Ten minutes later, we arrive. "Alright, here goes nothing."

"You need to relax Ally. They're going to be happy for us, they'll just miss us."

"I know. Let's go."

We get out of the car and walk to the house. "Hello!?" I yell as we walk in.

"We're in the living room honey!" Mom yells back.

We shut the door and go to the living room. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Mom asks.

"Well we have some news."

"You're pregnant!"

"What!? No! Why does everyone keep asking that?"

"Sorry, honey. Go on."

"Thank you. Well Austin and I are going on a two month tour."

"Two months?" Dad asks.

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving?"

"Thirteen days."

I see the shimmer in my moms eyes and I know she's about to cry. "Are those happy tears or sad tears?" I ask.

"A little bit of both."

"What about school?" Dad asks.

"Jimmy talked to the school and they said we have enough credits to graduate early." Austin explains.

"So you guys are officially done with high school?"

"Yup."

"You guys are growing up way too fast." Mom says.

"Tell me about it."

"We're going to miss you guys."

"We're going to miss you guys too. But we'll call whenever we can."

"That would be great."

"So did you tell your parents Austin?" Dad asks.

"Yeah, they took the news pretty well."

"I'm so proud of you guys."

"Thanks mom."

"Well we actually need to get back to the store so we'll see you guys later." Dad says.

"Okay, but we want to say goodbye the day we leave."

"We'll come by your place and say goodbye there."

"Perfect."

They give me and Austin a hug before letting us go. "Bye guys, we love you." Mom says

"We love you too."

We walk out of the house and get back in the car. "Well that went pretty well." I say.

"Yeah, and you didn't cry."

"I was actually shocked that I didn't cry."

"At least our parents are happy for us."

"Yeah. But I have a quick question."

"What?"

"Do I look fat?"

"Are you kidding? You're skinny as hell. Why would you ask that?"

"Because your mom and my mom assumed that I was pregnant."

"I think they assumed that because we told them we have news."

"Yeah, let's not open with that sentence anymore."

"You think."

"But do you want kids?"

"Of course I do."

"And you want them with me?"

"Als, I want you and I want to have kids with you."

"So you see us together in your future?"

"I really do. I can't see myself with any other girl."

"And I can't see myself with any other guy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally POV**

"Als! We gotta go!" Austin yells from downstairs.

We're leaving for Austin's tour today and I'm really excited. But at the same time I'm a little sad. I mean we're not gonna see our parents for two months. I've never been away from them for that long.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. I grab my luggage and head downstairs. "Sorry it look so long."

"It's fine. Do you have everything?"

"I think so."

"Well everyone's outside waiting for us."

"Okay. Let's go." We grab our luggage, lock the front door, and make our way to the tour bus.

"You guys have everything?" Mom asks.

"Yeah."

My dad and Mike take our luggage and put in on the bus for so we don't have to. "Thanks." I tell them.

"No problem sweetie."

"I guess this is it." Mimi says and her voice cracks in the process.

"Don't cry mom. It's not like we'll never see you guys again. We're only going for two months." Austin says.

"You know I'm a very emotional person Austin."

"Believe me, I know."

"Guys, we have to go!" Dez yells while sticking his head out the window.

"We'll be right there Dez." I tell him.

"Well we won't keep you guys here any longer." Mike says.

"We'll call whenever we can." Austin says.

Austin and I take turns hugging our parents. "We love you guys." Mom says.

"We love you too." Austin and I say at the same time.

We walk onto the bus and wave goodbye one more time before closing the door. "You okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Two months will fly by Als."

"I know. I have a feeling these two months are going to be awesome and hectic."

"Tell me about it. But um, where's Trish and Dez?"

"Well they are sharing a room, but I'm gonna let you figure the rest out for yourself."

It took a second for him to register what I was getting at. "Als! Why would you put those images in my head!?"

"Sorry." I kiss him on the cheek to calm him down. "So where's are first stop?"

"New York."

"Awesome! I've always wanted to go to New York."

All of a sudden we start to hear moans coming from Dez and Trish's room. "I think I'm officially scarred for life." Austin says.

"Let's go to our room and watch TV."

"Good idea."

He grabs my hand and we go to our room which is across from theirs. Thankfully we can't hear anything. "Well that was something I didn't need to hear." Austin says.

"Please don't talk about it."

"Sorry."

We lay down on the bed and cuddle up next to each other. "You know for a tour bus, it's pretty roomy." I say.

"I know right. I think I would lose my mind if we were cramped."

"And if we were cramped, we'd be hearing more noises."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"I just hope they won't be doing that all the time. I don't know if I can handle that for two months."

"I think you'll live. I'm going to the kitchen, you want something to drink?"

"When you say kitchen, do you mean the corner with a mini fridge, sink, and microwave?"

"Yes. So do you want a drink?"

"Just get me can of coke. And cover your ears."

"I'm good, thanks. I'll be right back."

I walk out of the room, grab a two cans of coke out of the fridge, and go back to our room. And in the process of getting drinks, I heard noises. Man, they're loud.

"Still going at it?" Austin asks as I walk in.

"You have no idea. I think we should buy ear plugs while we're on tour."

"I'm just glad we can't hear anything from in here."

"Okay, let's stop talking about Dez and Trish having sex. I'm getting mental images that I really don't need."

"Good point."

I toss him the can of coke and sit next to him in bed. "Don't open it yet or-" I get cut off with Austin's coke spraying him all over the face. "That will happen." I continue what I was saying.

"Stupid coke."

"Don't blame the coke. Besides, it was funny."

"You think it was funny?"

"Yes I do."

"Do you think this is funny?" He grabs my can out of my hands, starts shaking it, and opens it spraying the coke on my face.

He bursts out laughing. "It's not funny. Now I'm all sticky."

"So am I. You thought it was funny when it sprayed all over me."

"Well that's because it was funny."

He grabs my wrists and pins me to the bed. "Is this funny?"

"No."

He leans in and attaches his lips onto mine. But this kiss is different. It's more passionate. I start playing with his hair as I deepen the kiss. He starts trailing kisses up and down my neck causing me to moan. He reattaches his lips on to mine and we kiss for a few seconds until we part for air.

"Als, are you sure?"

"Positive. I love you Austin and I want you. Only you."

"I love you too Als."

He plants a soft kiss on my lips and I quickly deepen it. And let's just say the rest is history.

* * *

There was a loud knock coming from the outside of our door waking me and Austin up. "What!?" I yell.

"We're here!" Trish yells back.

Me and Austin were still in bed since we were tired out from what we did last night. "I don't want to get up." Austin whines.

"Believe me, neither do I, but we have to."

"Fine." We both get out of bed and dress ourselves in comfy clothes. We end up matching. We always rock the sweatpants look.

"What time is it?" I ask.

He checks his phone. "11:43 AM."

"And you have rehearsal from one to four, so let's go."

"I'm too tired to rehearse."

"How do you think I feel?"

"Sorry." He gives me a hug from behind wrapping his arms around my waist. "But I enjoyed every second of it."

"Me too." I give him a peck on the lips. "Now let's go."

I grab his hand and we walk out of our room. "Finally! You two take forever to get ready." Dez says.

"Shut up. We're tired." I say.

"Why? Weren't you guys sleeping the entire ride here?" Trish asks.

A blush appears on both our faces. "So, are we ready to go?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah." Trish says.

We walk out of the bus and make our way to the stadium. And can you guess which stadium we're performing at? You can't? Then let me tell you. It's Madison Square Garden baby!

As soon as we walk in, our jaws drop. The stadium is huge! "I can't believe we're performing here." Austin says.

"Okay, I wasn't freaking out before, but now I'm totally freaking out!" I exclaim.

"No freaking out Als. You performed amazing once before and you're going to do it again." Austin tells me.

"You always know what to say, don't you?"

"What can I say? I'm awesome!"

"Okay, don't get too cocky."

"Alright, Austin, you go rehearse, and we'll be backstage." Trish says.

"But my band isn't here yet." The second he finishes that sentence, they walk in. "Never mind."

"Have a good rehearsal babe."

"Thanks Als." He gives me a kiss and runs off to the stage.

"Let's go." Trish orders.

The second we get backstage, Trish pulls me over to the side where no one can hear us. "What's up?"

"You and Austin had sex!"

"What?"

"No deny it Ally. It's so obvious."

"Okay, we did. But so did you and Dez."

"No we didn't."

"Come on Trish. Me and Austin have ears."

"Okay, I admit we did some stuff, but we never went all the way. We weren't ready yet. But apparently you and Austin were."

"Yeah, we were."

"So how was it?"

"Amazing. It was the best moment of my life."

"I'm happy for you Als."

"Thanks."

"And sorry for the noises."

"You should be. You kind scarred Austin for life."

"He'll get over it. Besides, you two can make your own noises."

"Trust me, we're not as loud as you two. And the fact you two didn't even have sex and you were making loud as hell noises was scary."

"Again, sorry."

"It's fine."

"Did you at least use protection?"

"Uh...no. But I'm on the pill."

"Sometimes the pill isn't enough."

"It's fine Trish. Next time we'll remember to use protection."

"Good."

"Now let's go watch Austin rehearse."

Just saying his name makes me all happy. God I'm so in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally POV**

We've been on tour for three weeks already and let me tell you on thing. They have been the best three weeks of my life.

We're on our way to California right now and we actually get to stay there for a couple days.

"Ally, I'm bored." Austin complains to me.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me."

"You want me to give you a lap dance?"

His eyes widen. "Yes!"

"Austin, I was kidding."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"But seriously, I'm bored."

"Baby." I give him a soft passionate kiss and he quickly pulls me on top of him.

One thing leads to another and we're having sex. This time with protection.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in Austin's arms. Of course he's still sleeping. I slowly get out of bed, get dressed, and leave our room.

"Hey Als." Trish says as I walk out.

"Hey Trish. Where's Dez?"

"He's sleeping. Where's Austin?"

"Sleeping."

"Boys and their sleep."

"Well he's tired."

"And I'm guessing so are you." She gives me a smirk and I can't help but blush because I know what she's referring to.

"What gave it away?"

"You have sex hair."

"Oh." I grab a hair tie and put my hair in a messy bun. "Better?"

"Yup."

"Good."

"Did you guys at least use protection this time?"

"Yes we did Trish. Don't worry."

"I'm just making sure."

"Can we change the subject?"

"Fine. So are you excited for your birthday next week?"

"Are you kidding? I'm gonna be 18. Of course I'm excited."

"Can you believe we started Team Austin three years ago?"

"I know, it's crazy. We've all come a long way."

"Especially you and Austin."

"We couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Well technically you couldn't have done it without Austin. He helped you conquer your stage fright."

"That may be, but you and Dez helped launch Austin's career."

"I heard my name." Austin walks out of our room shirtless and in sweats.

"Well good morning to you sleepyhead." I tell him.

"Is it really morning?"

"No. It's three, but saying good afternoon sleepyhead didn't sound right."

"Well how much longer until we get to California?"

I look at my phone. "About six hours."

"Six hours?" Trish asks. "Then I'm getting my beauty sleep." She gets up and goes to her room.

"That's Trish for ya." I say. "How'd you sleep?" I ask Austin as he sits on the couch next to me.

"Great! But someone was missing when I woke up."

"Sorry, but I wanted to get out of bed and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Well thanks for letting me sleep."

"It was either let you sleep, or wake you up and have grumpy Austin around."

"I don't get grumpy."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Austin, yes you do."

"Ally, no I don't."

"Okay, let's stop."

"Good idea."

"So, you ready for your concert tomorrow?"

"You know it. And I have a feeling you're going to be surprised."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"Should I be scared?"

"Als, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then no more questions. You'll find out what I'm talking about tomorrow."

"Okay, okay. But can I have one little hint?" I hop on his lap and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Ally."

"Fine, I'm stopping."

"Good. So are you excited about turning 18 next week?"

"Yes! I can't wait!"

"You're finally gonna be the same age as us."

"Hey! You only turned 18 last month so shut up."

"I'm still older than you."

"Unless you want to go a week without a kiss, I suggest you shut up."

"Fine, I'm shutting up."

"Thank you."

"So can I have a kiss?"

"You're lucky I love you." I crash my lips onto his causing us both to smile.

"Love you too."

* * *

"How's it going Fresno!" Austin yells into the microphone. The crowd starts cheering like crazy.

Dez, Trish, and I are watching from backstage since I already performed. "I thought I would start this concert off with a new song!" The crowd cheers even louder.

"New song?" Trish asks me.

"He told me he wrote a song but he never let me listen to it."

"But before I start singing, I need Ally Dawson to come out on stage!" I run up to the stage where a stool is waiting for me. "Ally, this song is for you."

_Last summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_Would you know what to say_  
_If I saw you today_  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces_  
_'Cause I know that I should_  
_Forget you if I could_  
_I can yet there's so many reasons_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_How long till I stop pretending_  
_What we have is never ending_  
_Oh ohh_  
_If all we are is just a moment_  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and_  
_I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh_  
_I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

He finishes the song and I have the biggest smile on my face. "Ally, you mean the world to me and I love you so much!" I laugh because he's still speaking into the microphone so everyone is listening.

I run up to him and engulf him in a hug. "I love you too Austin." I give him a quick kiss before running off stage.

"That was so adorable." Trish tells me as I walk towards her and Dez.

"I seriously have the best boyfriend ever. That song was amazing."

"And I can't believe he wrote it." Dez says.

"I can. And I'm so proud of him."

"And just letting you know, I recorded the entire performance so you can watch it over and over."

"Thanks Dez."

All of a sudden a wave of nausea hits me and I run to the bathroom. I puke anything that was in my stomach. "Ally? Are you okay?" Trish asks walking into the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe I caught a stomach bug or something."

"Or it could be something else."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ally, you had unprotected sex last month."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm pregnant?"

"Yes. I know you don't want to hear it but I think you are."

"No Trish. I can't be."

"There's only one way to find out."

"This is insane. There's no way I can be pregnant."

"Ally, think about. You throw up out of nowhere after having sex last month."

"I can't listen to this right now." I wash up and exit the bathroom.

Trish can't be right, can she?


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally POV**

After Austin's concert ended, we went back on the bus. But because we're staying in California for a couple of days, we're only using the tour bus to sleep.

Ever since Trish and I had that conversation, I can't stop thinking that she may be right. I'm in deep shit.

"Als, you okay?" Austin asks, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Because you were spaced out for like five minutes."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thank you." I give him a quick kiss before I continue talking. "And thank you for that amazing song."

"I'm just happy you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it."

"I was really nervous that you wouldn't like it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the best when it comes to writing songs."

"Well I can tell you right now that you can write songs."

"That means a lot coming from the best songwriter in the world."

"Normally I would disagree when someone tells me I'm the best songwriter in the world. But when you say it, I like the sound of it."

"I'm only telling you the truth."

"Well thank you."

"No problem." He lets out a yawn and I can't help but laugh. "I'm ready to go to bed." He gets up from the couch. "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, but don't be out here long." He leans down and kisses me.

"I won't. Love you."

"Love you too." He goes into our room and closes the door behind him.

I grab my phone so I could text Trish.

_I need to talk to you-Ally_

A few seconds later she comes out of her room. "What's up?"

"I'm scared Trish."

She walks over and takes a seat on the couch. "So you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yeah. Ever since we had the conversation at the concert, I can't help but think you're right."

"Well did you get your monthly friend?"

"No. I'm three weeks late."

"Ally, if we want to know for sure, we have to get you a pregnancy test."

"But I don't want Austin to know about this. How am I going to get a pregnancy test without him finding out?"

"I'll buy you one. I'll go early in the morning before any of you guys wake up."

"Thanks Trish. You're the best." I wrap her in a hug that lasts a few seconds.

"So what are you going to do if you are pregnant?"

"I don't know."

"You do have options Ally."

"I know, but I don't think I could ever get rid of my baby."

"Well if you are pregnant, we'll be here for you."

"Thanks."

"Now let's go to bed. I need my beauty sleep."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Ally."

"Night Trish."

When I walk into my room, I see Austin fast asleep. "Someone was tired." I say to myself. I quietly get into bed and cuddle up next to Austin.

* * *

"Ally." I open my eyes to see Trish in our room.

"What?" I whisper since Austin's still asleep.

"I got it. Come on."

I carefully get out of bed so I don't wake Austin. We leave my room and I close the door behind us.

"Thank you Trish."

"No problem. And I got you three tests just in case."

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Seven."

"Wow. You went out early."

"Well if I went any later, the guys might find out what's going on."

"I can't thank you enough Trish."

"Don't mention it. But go to the bathroom and take the tests already."

"Someone's anxious."

"Well I want to find out if you're pregnant."

"Okay, I'm going." I grab the bag with the tests and go to the bathroom.

Once I'm done doing my business on the sticks, I walk out. "And?" Trish asks.

"We have to wait three minutes."

"It's going to be okay Ally."

"How do you know that. What if Austin wants to break up because of this?"

"Do you know how insane you sound right now? Austin would never break up with you. He loves you too much."

"But we're only 18. Actually I'm still 17."

"Ally, if you are pregnant, I know you two can get through this."

"I hope so."

I look at my phone to see it's time. "Ready?" She asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I look down at all three tests to see a plus sign on all of them. "Looks like I'm gonna be a mom." Tears start to roll down my face.

"Don't cry Ally." She pulls me in for a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"What am I going to do Trish?"

"You have to talk to Austin."

"I'm really scared."

"I know you are. But we're all here for you. You're not alone."

"What do you think Austin is going to say?"

"I don't know. The only way to find out what he's going to say is to tell him you're pregnant."

"Okay, I'll do it when he wakes up."

"I'll be in my room so you guys can talk."

"Thanks again Trish."

"You're welcome. And everything will work out."

I give her a weak smile before she goes into her room. I can't believe Austin and I are going to be parents.

A wave of nausea hits me and I bolt to the bathroom. I throw up whatever's left in my stomach before cleaning up and brushing my teeth.

I sit back on the couch waiting patiently for Austin to wake up. About two hours later he comes out of our room. "Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asks walking over and sitting next to me on the couch.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep." Not a total lie.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Haven't we been over this before. You tend to get grumpy."

"Okay, good point. So what do you want to do today?"

"Um, actually we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Uh." Tears start forming in my eyes and I let them fall.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Austin."

"Ally, you're scaring me. Tell me what's going on."

"I-I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen in shock. Then he does something that shock me. He kisses me.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? We're having a baby."

"But we're only teenagers. Can we really handle the pressure of parenthood?"

"I think we can."

"So we're actually going to do this?"

"Yeah, we are."

We get the biggest smiles on our faces and he kisses me again.

"Our lives just got a lot more hectic." I point out.

"Who cares. As long as we have each other, I know we can make it through anything."

"So when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Let's tell everyone after tour is over which is next month."

"Okay, but Trish already knows."

"Then we'll tell Dez and that's it."

"You really want to tell Dez? He can't really keep a secret."

"I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone until we're ready to tell everyone."

"How do you think our parents will react?"

"I'm hoping they'll be happy. I mean they'll have their first grandchild."

"I still can't believe we're going to be parents."

"I never thought we would be this young, but I'm happy."

"I'm scared but I'm also happy."

"You have nothing to be scared about. We'll get through this together."

I can't believe we're actually going to be parents. But I'm so happy that Austin is excited.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally POV**

"Ally, you need to eat." Austin tells me since I haven't eaten all day.

We've been in bed all day just talking about the baby. "I don't want to eat. I'm too nauseous."

"At least eat some crackers. They can help you with the nausea."

"Fine, but if I end up throwing up, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever helps you Als." He kisses the top of my head and walks out of the room.

This morning sickness better not last long because I don't need to be throwing up on stage.

He walks back in the room with a plate of crackers and a can of ginger ale. "Here you go Als."

"Thanks." I get into a sitting position and he sits next to me.

"Other than the nausea, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess."

"Are you gonna be able to perform tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"So when do you want to tell Dez?"

"How about now?"

"You sure you don't want to stay in bed and relax?"

"I can't stay in bed all day. Besides, my butt is numb."

"Alright, then let's go tell him."

We walk out of the room to see Dez and Trish on the couch. "Hey guys." Austin says.

"Hey." Trish says.

"Dez, we have something we need to tell you." I say.

"Okay, but what about Trish?"

"She already knows."

"Why does she know before me?"

"Dez, it's not important, can you just listen to us?"

"Fine."

"Okay, well I'm pregnant."

He doesn't say anything. "Dez? Buddy? You okay?" Austin asks obviously worried.

He shoots up and starts jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"So I take it you're happy?" I ask.

"How can I not be happy? You guys are having a baby."

"But Dez, you can't tell anyone." Austin says causing Dez to stop jumping up and down.

"Why can't I tell anyone?"

"Because we don't want anyone finding out yet. We're gonna tell everyone when we finish the tour." I explain.

"So please don't tell anyone." Austin continues.

"Don't worry guys, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks."

"So how do you feel Ally?" Trish asks.

"I'm okay. Just nauseous."

"It's so weird to think that you guys are going to be parents." Dez tells us.

"I never expected for any of this to happen but I'm happy." I tell them.

Austin wraps his arm around me pulling me closer to him.

* * *

"I can't believe we're back home!" I yell jumping off the tour bus.

Tour is officially over and although I'm sad about that, I'm really happy that we're back home.

I start running towards our house when I realize I forgot something. "Austin? Can I have the house key?"

"I don't have it. I thought you had it?"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Als, relax. I was kidding."

I playfully slap his arm. "Don't do that to me."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Just give me the key." He reaches into his pocket and hands me the key.

"Someone's hormones are acting up." He mumbles under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing." I glare at him. "I love you." He says it as more of a question.

"Let's just get inside."

The second we got inside a huge smile spread across my face. God I missed this house. "It feels so good to be home." I state.

"So I'm guessing you're not going to miss living on a tour bus?"

"Not really, no."

"Well I'm going to put our stuff upstairs."

"Do you need help?"

"No, you can just relax."

"Thanks babe."

He runs upstairs with all our stuff while I just plop myself on the couch. "Hey Als!" Austin yells from upstairs.

"Yeah!"

"Can you come up here!?"

I get of the couch and make my way upstairs. "What's up?" I ask walking into his room.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're still sleeping in separate rooms?"

"Well technically we haven't been for two months."

"What I'm trying to say is that we should sleep in the same room."

"I'm good with that. Besides, I don't think I would be able to sleep by myself anymore." I say with a smirk. "You're good company."

"So which room are we using?"

"Can we use my room?" I wrap my arms around his neck and stare into his eyes while giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

"That's why I did it." I peck him on the lips. "Besides, we'll use your room for the baby's room."

"You know I'm really happy we're having this baby together."

"I am too. I'm just scared."

"Believe me, I'm scared too."

"But you don't have to give birth."

"And I'm really grateful for that." He says letting out a small chuckle.

"Do you think we're going to be good parents?"

"I think so. I mean it's going to be hard but I know we can handle it."

"I think so too."

"So I know we just got back, but do you want to tell our parents?"

"I guess so. I just hope they're happy for us."

"I can guarantee they will be."

"Instead of going house to house, how about we invite them over."

"Good idea. I'll call my parents while you call yours."

"Sounds good. When should I tell them to come over?"

"In like half an hour."

"Okay."

I grab my phone and dial my parent's home number.

After three rings my mom picks up. "Hi mom."

"Hi Ally! How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm great actually. Do you think you and dad could come over in like half an hour?"

"You guys are back from tour?"

"Yeah, don't you remember we were coming back today?"

"I guess we forgot. We've been really busy with the store."

"So can you guys come over?"

"Sure sweetie. We'll see you soon."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up at the same time Austin hangs up. "My parents are coming."

"So are mine." He says.

"My parents didn't even know we were coming back today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They've been really busy with the store."

"I feel like we haven't been in Sonic Boom in like forever."

"I know. I really miss it. Maybe I should start working there again."

"Als, you don't need to work."

"I know I don't, but I want to."

"Well I'm sure your dad will give you your job back. He can't really say no to his only child."

"So it's okay if I work?"

"Of course it is. You don't really need my permission."

"I know, but I just like knowing that you're okay with it."

"Well I am okay with it."

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick nap."

"Okay, I'll let you know when they get here."

"Thanks." I go to our room to take a nap. Wow, I really like saying our room. The second my face hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

"Als." I open my eyes to see Austin.

"What?" I grab my pillow and cover my face.

"They're here. Come on, get out of bed."

He grabs the pillow that's on my face and throws it to the side. "I'm too tired."

"Well they came here for a reason and we are not letting them leave until we tell them that you're pregnant."

"Fine, but once they leave I'm going back to sleep."

"Don't worry, me too. While you were asleep I've been unpacking."

"You could of waited and we would have unpacked together."

"It's okay. Now get up."

"Fine. But I need help." I give him my hands and he pulls them forcing me to get up.

"You're a baby, you know that."

"I may be carrying one but I am not a baby."

"Sure you're not."

We enter the living room to see everyone on the couch talking. "Hey guys!" Mom exclaims.

"How was tour?" Mimi asks.

"Amazing!" Austin exclaims while I let out a yawn.

"Someone's tired." Dad points out.

"Yeah. I was taking a nap but someone woke me up." I state glaring at Austin.

"Don't look at me like that."

"So is there a reason you called us here? Not that we're complaining." Mom says.

"Actually there is." I say. Austin wraps his arm around my shoulder before I continue talking. "I'm pregnant."

Everyone just looks at us. No noise comes out of there mouths and silence fills the room. "Aren't you guys gonna say anything?" Austin asks nervously.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mom exclaims jumping for joy.

"Me too!" Mimi states copying my mom.

"Congratulations you two." Mike says.

"So you guys are happy for us?" I ask.

"Of course we are sweetie. I know you're young but you two are very responsible." Mimi states. "Even though Austin can be very childish at times."

"Hey!" He replies back. "That's not true."

"Austin, I love you, but your mom's right." I tell him.

"Whatever."

"So when did you find out?" Mom asks.

"Last month." I reply.

"Why didn't you call us when you found out?" Dad asks.

"Because we wanted to wait until we came home to tell you guys." Austin explains.

"Well are you guys excited?" Mimi asks.

"Excited and scared." I point out.

"Don't be scared honey. You'll be great parents." Mom says.

"I hope so."

"I can't wait to meet by grand-baby." Mimi says cheerfully.

I'm so happy our parents are happy for us. But I'm still trying to process that me and Austin are going to be parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally POV**

"Als, can you come down here!?" Austin yelled up the stairs.

"Sure, give me a second!" I called back from the music room. I was trying to write a new song but for some reason I couldn't.

I walked downstairs and saw Austin in the living room watching TV. "What's up" I ask taking a seat on the couch.

"I made you an appointment for an ultrasound."

"I'm good, thanks."

He sighed. "I know you hate doctor's but you have to go."

"Fine." I said in defeat. "When's the appointment?"

"It's at three."

"What!?" I shriek. "I thought it would be next week or something!"

"Calm down Ally!" He exclaimed as I shot up from my seat. "You'll be fine." He reassured as he took my hands and pulled me onto his lap.

"Just promise me you won't leave my side."

"I promise." I relaxed a bit and leaned back against his chest. "So how's the new song coming?"

"Terrible." I reply. "I can't think of any good lyrics."

"You're probably just stressed."

"Maybe, but I've never had writer's block before."

"It won't last long. Trust me."

"I hope you're right."

"Besides, it's not like we need a new song right this minute. We still have a month before Jimmy needs it."

"I know, but I wanted to get it done already so I can focus on other things."

"If you want, we'll work on the song later."

"Sure. And you know what I just realized."

"What?"

"No one actually knows that I'm pregnant besides our parents, Trish, Dez, and Jimmy." We told Jimmy while we were on tour and he was actually happy for us.

"Well would you like me to tweet about it?" He asks jokingly.

"Not really, no. I say we let everyone find out on their own. I mean we won't be able to hide it forever."

"I just hope paparazzi stay away from the house. Once they find out you're pregnant, they're going to go crazy."

"Then let them go crazy. I'm not going to let them ruin our happiness."

"So you really are happy that we're having a baby?" He asks grabbing my hand.

"I'm very happy."

"Me too. I can't wait to meet him or her." We just sit in comfortable silence until my stomach growls. "Someone's hungry." He points out.

"I really am."

"Then let's go to the Melody Diner and get something to eat."

"Sounds good to me." I get off his lap and grab my purse. We walk out the door, get in the car and drive off.

We walk into the Melody Diner and grab a booth. "So what are you going to get?" Austin asks me as we look through the menu.

"A burger and fries."

"Me too."

"Really?" I question. "I thought you were going to get pancakes."

"Pancakes may be my favorite food but I don't eat them all the time."

The waitress comes to take our orders and after twenty minutes of waiting, she comes out with our food.

"Well I'm full." I say eating my last fry.

"Me too."

We pay the bill and head over to the hospital.

As we enter the hospital, my heart starts racing. "I feel like my heart is about to pop out of my chest."

"Just take a deep breath and try to relax." He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Go take a seat in the waiting room and I'll check us in."

I nod my head and take a seat in the waiting room. After a few minutes Austin walked into the waiting room and took a seat next to me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about Als. Everything will be fine."

"I just want the baby to be healthy."

"I guarantee that the baby is fine."

"You always know exactly what to say."

"Well I've known you my entire life so I've picked up on somethings."

After five minutes of waiting, a nurse came up to us. "Ally Dawson, the doctor is ready to see you."

"Thanks." We follow the nurse to room 114.

We had the room to ourselves since the doctor wasn't here yet. I sat on the hospital bed while Austin took a seat in one of the chairs that was next to me.

"I feel like I'm going to puke."

He makes a face in disgust. "Thanks for that mental image."

I flash him a big smile. "You're welcome."

The doctor walked in a few minutes later. Is was a woman and she looked nice and not mean.

"Ally Dawson?" She asked.

"That's me." I replied.

She shook my hand. "I'm Dr. Lucy Spencer." She looked at Austin. "And you're Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend?"

"Yes I am." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Now Ally, do you know how far along you are?"

I shook my head. "No. I found out I was pregnant last month."

"Okay, well just lay back and we'll find out."

I do as she says and ease myself onto my back.

She lifts up my shirt and says, "I'm just giving you a warning that I'm about to put this gel on your stomach and it's fairly cold."

"How cold can it-" She puts it on my stomach and I shiver. "Okay, it's pretty cold."

Her and Austin burst out laughing. "Now, are you ready to see your baby?" She asks with a smile plastered on her face.

She puts a wand on my stomach and starts moving it around. "Alright, you see that little thing that looks like a peanut?" She asks pointing to the screen. We both nod our heads. "Well that's your baby."

"Wow." That's all I could really manage to say. "So how far along am I?"

"About seven weeks."

"And the baby is healthy?" Austin asks.

"Yes. Since you don't smoke or drink, your baby is perfectly healthy."

"Is there anything we should know about what to expect in the upcoming months?" I ask.

"Just mood swings and weird cravings."

"Oh god." Austin says. "I'm not gonna be able to handle your mood swings."

"Don't worry too much about it. They don't last very long."

"Thank god." He whispers.

"I heard that."

"Damn." He mumbles causing me and Dr. Spencer to burst out laughing.

She finishes up with the ultrasound and cleans the gel off my stomach. "Do you guys have anymore questions?"

"No, I think we're good." I reply.

"Well before you go, would you like a picture of your baby?"

"Yes!" Austin and I exclaim.

"Well here you go." She hands us a picture of our baby and I can't help but smile.

"Thank you Dr. Spencer." Austin says.

"My pleasure." She opened the door for us. "And set up another appointment for your check up."

"Will do. Thanks again." She smiled and we walked out of the room.

"Can you set up another appointment?" I ask Austin.

"Sure, wait for me in the car."

"Just give me the keys."

"What's the magic word?"

"Now, Moon."

"Okay, okay." He reaches into his pocket and hands me the keys.

I give him a peck on the lips before exiting the hospital.

Once I got in the car, I just stared at the picture of my sonogram. I never thought I could feel this happy.

After waiting in the car for a few minutes, Austin gets in. "Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yup." I give him the keys and he starts the car. "You can't stop smiling, can you?" He asks starting to drive.

"Nope. I'm too happy."

"Me too." He grabs my hand intertwining it with his while keeping his other hand on the steering wheel.

When we got home, I went straight upstairs to the music room. "Als, why are you working on the song now?" Austin asks walking in and taking a seat next to me on the piano.

"Because I want to get it done. I won't be able to work on it tomorrow because I'm watching the store for my parents tomorrow."

"You never told me that."

"I didn't?" He shakes his head. "Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"You don't have to. You can just stay home and relax."

"I should be telling you that."

"I'm only seven weeks pregnant Austin. I can still work."

"I know. But how about you work on the song the day after tomorrow."

"Fine, but you're helping me."

"Deal."

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap."

"Go ahead. I'll be downstairs."

He leans in giving me a kiss. "Love you." I say against his lips.

He pulls away. "Love you too."

I walk into our room and get into bed. Just as I was about to close my eyes and try to sleep, my phone rings. The caller I.D says Trish.

"What's up Trish?"

"You might want to check twitter."

"Why?"

"Everyone's talking about you being pregnant with Austin's baby."

I shot up. "What!? How!?"

"There's a picture of you holding a sonogram picture."

I froze. "That happened like twenty five minutes ago. We had an appointment today at the hospital for an ultrasound."

"That means paparazzi followed you to the hospital."

"That's just creepy."

"So what are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I can do. I mean people were bound to find out eventually, I just wished they could've found out later."

"I'm sorry Ally."

"It's fine. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Want to stop by Sonic Boom? I watching the store for my parents."

"Sure, but what about Austin?"

"I told him to stay home and relax."

"He should be telling you that."

"Wow, you sound just like him."

"Well we just want to make sure you don't get too tired or too stressed."

"Don't worry Trish, I'll be fine." I reassure her. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"Bye Trish."

"Later Ally."

I hang up and climb out of bed. "Well, I'm not taking a nap now." I say to myself.

I head downstairs to see Austin on the couch watching T.V. "I thought you were taking a nap?" He questions.

"Let's just say I'm not tired anymore." I walk over to the couch and sit next to him.

"What happened?"

"You'll understand once you check twitter."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He takes his phone out of his pocket and starts scrolling through all his twitter feed. His eyes widen in shock. "How the hell did they get this picture?"

"Trish thinks the paparazzi followed us to the hospital."

"I really hate paparazzi. They're fucking creeps."

"Tell me about it."

"Maybe Dez can get rid of the picture."

"I highly doubt that. It's all over the web now."

"I'm sorry Als."

"Why are you apologizing? This isn't your fault."

"I know, but you probably didn't want people finding out now."

"You're right about that. But there's nothing we can do now."

"I just hope they give us some privacy."

"Me too because I really don't want them watching us when the baby's born!"

He pulls me onto his lap letting me lean against his chest. That always calms me down. "They're not going to come near the house because I won't let them. Even Trish will make sure of that."

"What about Dez?" I ask letting a small laugh escape.

"Knowing Dez he might let them in."

"I don't think Dez-" I pause. "Yeah, you're right."

He bursts out laughing causing me to laugh. "So what do you think is going to happen now since everyone knows I'm pregnant?"

"I don't know. But you'll definitely be getting a lot of attention."

"I think people will pay more attention to you because it's your baby. You're the famous singer, I'm not."

"You're kidding me, right? You opened up for me on tour because the fans wanted you. You're famous to Als."

"I guess."

"So since you're not tired, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, but knowing me, I'm gonna fall asleep in the middle of it."

"Well knowing me, so will I."

We just sat on the couch laughing.

I hate that paparazzi followed us to the hospital but I knew people would find out eventually. I just wanted it to be later rather than now.


	13. Chapter 13

** Ally POV**

"Hey Ally!" Trish exclaims walking into Sonic Boom.

I let out a tired yawn. "Hey Trish."

"Someone tired."

"I've been here all day and there have barely been any customers."

"So why don't you close up early?"

"I might as well. There's only a half hour left until I close the store anyway."

"While you close the store, I'll be up in the practice room."

"OKay, I'll be right there."

She runs up to the practice room while I close up. As I lock the door, paparazzi start crowding around the store.

_"Ally, are you and Austin excited about the baby?"_

_"Don't you think you two are too young to raise a baby?"_

Great, just fucking great!

Instead of answering any of there questions, I run up to the practice room and lock the door behind me.

"What's going on?" Trish asks probably wondering why I locked the door.

"One word. Paparazzi."

"How many?"

"I don't know, like ten."

"So we're stuck in here?"

"Pretty much."

Trish goes over to the couch and lays down. "I'm so tired!" She exclaims.

"Why are you tired?"

"I got fired from four jobs today."

My eyes widen in shock because that's a record. "Four jobs?" She nods her head. "You really need to stop getting fired."

"It's not my fault."

"Um Trish, if you don't do any work and you get fired, it is your fault."

"Whatever." She mumbles. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I don't have morning sickness anymore which I'm thankful for."

"It was that bad?"

"I would puke even if I didn't eat."

"Okay, that's bad."

We both start laughing until my phone rings interrupting us. The caller I.D says Austin.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Als. How's work?"

"Um, not so good."

"Why?" He asks with a bit of panic in his voice.

"Because paparazzi are surrounding the store forcing me and Trish to stay in the practice room."

"What!?" Yup, he panicking. "I'm coming to get you."

"You won't be able to get in."

"Then I'll climb through the window. Just stay in the practice room."

"Austin, you really don't have to come. I'll just wait until they leave."

"Too bad, I'm coming."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine."

I hang up and Trish looks at me. "Austin's coming?"

"Yup. But I don't see how we can leave when they're still surrounding the store."

"You leave that up to me."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see."

After about ten minutes, Austin appears outside knocking on the window. Trish opens it for him and he climbs inside.

"You guys okay?" He asks.

"Yeah we're fine." I assure him.

"You guys stay up here while I go take care of those idiots." Trish says storming out of the practice room.

"What is she going to do?" Austin asks me.

"I don't know but I have a feeling there's going to be yelling involved."

He lets out a small laugh. "So how was your day before you were trapped up here?"

"Boring and long. And I'm so tired."

"I can tell. You have bags under your eyes."

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out."

"Sorry." He mumbles kissing the top of my head. "So did you eat today?"

"Yeah, but that was five hours ago."

"Then I'll order us pizza when we get home."

"No pizza. I want pickles dipped in chocolate."

"Ew! That's disgusting."

"When you're pregnant, you don't care what you eat."

"Well tell me when you plan on eating that so I can be in another room."

"Very funny."

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Austin and I look at each other because that was Trish yelling.

"Damn she's loud." Austin says.

"Do you think it's safe to go downstairs?" I ask half serious, half jokingly.

"I think so. Let's go." He grabs my hand and we leave the practice room.

"You took care of them?" I ask walking towards Trish.

"Yup, and I don't think they're going to be bothering you again."

"What did you say to them?" Austin asks.

"You don't want to know."

Me and Austin just stare at her before he speaks up. "You ready to go home Als?"

"Oh my god yes!" I exclaim causing Austin and Trish to burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing and take me home."

We exit the store locking the doors behind us. "Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Trish."

We go our separate ways and head to the car.

"So what did you do today?" I ask as he starts driving.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Just stayed home and watched T.V. But I also talked to Jimmy."

"About what?"

"You."

"Why were you guys talking about me?"

He takes a dramatic pause before saying, "He wants to give you a record deal!" He exclaims practically jumping out of his seat which is a bad idea since he's driving.

My eyes widen in shock and my jaw drops. "Are you serious!?"

"I'm dead serious!"

"I can't believe he wants to give me a record deal!"

"So what are you going to tell him?"

What am I going to tell him? Should I accept or decline. I mean we have a baby on the way and I want to focus on him or her.

"I think I'm gonna pass."

"You did hear me right? He's offering you a record deal."

"I know, but if I accept his offer, I'm gonna be really busy. We have a baby on the way and I want to focus on him or her."

The smile he had plastered on his face quickly fades. "I'm so sorry Als."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I this is all my fault."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I'm the one that got you pregnant. And because of me you're turning down a record deal."

"Austin Monica Moon, pull over!" He does as I say and pulls over to the side of the road. "Look at me." He turns his head so he's looking at me. "I'm happy that we're having this baby. I'm so happy that I don't really care about the record deal. So please don't blame yourself."

"You're really happy about having this baby?"

"I'm the happiest person alive right now, and it's all because of you."

"I love you Als."

"I love you too."

I lean over kissing him softly so he knows just how much I love him. "Let's go home."

He goes back on the road and drives home.

* * *

_"Walked up to you  
It was a gray December Monday  
Asked for directions on the street  
Do you remember  
It was cold and it was raining?  
But it felt like summertime to me"_

I tried thinking of more lyrics but I was stumped.

"Als, come to bed already." Austin begs walking into the music room.

I glanced at the clock to see that it's past midnight. "I don't want to sleep until I finish this song."

He sighs taking a seat next to me on the piano bench. "You can finish the song tomorrow. You need to sleep."

"But I'm not even that tired Trish." Okay, maybe I am tired.

"Okay, you're definitely going to bed now."

"Carry me?"

He shakes his head at me before picking me up bridal style.

He carries me to our room and lays me down. "Thank you." I mumble because I'm half asleep.

He gets into bed and I cuddle up next to him laying my head on his bare chest. "Night Austin."

"Night Als." He replied as I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ally POV**

Why did Miami have to be so sunny? The sunlight beamed through the window forcing me to open my eyes. I looked over on Austin's side of the bed to see him missing. But there was a note in his place.

_Hey Als! Sorry I had to leave so early. You looked so peaceful when you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. Jimmy called and he wanted to talk to me about the album so I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything. _

_Love you! _

I sighed and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I was feeling a bit lazy today so I grabbed a pair of Austin's sweatpants and one of my tank tops. I put my hair into a high ponytail before going downstairs to grab some breakfast.

"Hey Ally!" I jump when I hear my name because I know it's not Austin. I look over at the couch to see Trish.

"How did you get in here?" I question. "Oh, and thanks for the heart attack."

"Sorry." I walk over to the couch and sit next to her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"I was bored so I came here."

"Why don't you just hangout with Dez? I mean he is your boyfriend."

"His mom needed his help with something. So where's Austin?"

"Talking to Jimmy about his album."

"Well since our boyfriends are both busy, let's have a girls day."

"That's a great idea. We haven't had one of those in a while."

"I know and I miss hanging out with you. Just you and no boys."

"So what should we do?"

"Let's go to the mall." She suggests getting a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, but you're driving."

"I figured since Austin took the car." She points out. "You seriously need your own car."

"I don't mind sharing the car with Austin. Besides, if I need a ride, I have you."

"What makes you think I'll drive you anywhere?" She asks jokingly.

"Because I'm your best friend."

"True enough."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but don't you want to change?" She asks examining my outfit.

"Nope. Austin's sweatpants are way too comfy."

She just laughs and walks towards the door. "Let's shop till we drop!"

"I think I'll be dropping first." We get in her car and drive off to the mall.

After a ten minute drive, we get to the mall. "Which store should we hit up first?" She asks as we walk in.

"How about Forever 21?"

"Sure, but you don't want to check out Motherhood Maternity?"

"Uh, no. All my clothes still fit so I think I'll wait."

"You're going to have to buy maternity clothes sooner or later. I mean you finally have a baby bump."

She's right. I finally have a baby bump. I mean you would have to be like up close in order to see it but it's there.

"I'll buy maternity clothes later but not now."

She signs in defeat. "Fine."

"Now can we go to Forever 21?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" I exclaim walking into the house and taking a seat on the couch.

Trish and I shopped for about three hours and surprisingly we didn't buy a lot of clothes.

"Me too."

"Ally! Is that you!?" Austin yells from upstairs.

"Yeah!" I yell back. "I wonder when he got back?"

"Who knows, but I'm gonna go and leave you two alone."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later." I walk her towards the door and give her a hug before she leaves. "Bye."

"Later Als." She walks out closing the door behind her.

I head over to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when Austin comes downstairs. "Hey Als."

"Hey."

"So what did you and Trish do today?"

"We went to the mall." I take a quick sip of my water before asking, "So why did Jimmy need to talk to you about the album?"

"He wants me to do a bunch of interviews promoting it."

"That's great!"

"Yeah but..." He trails off rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"But what?"

He sighs. "I would have to go to New York and California."

"Oh." I head over to the living room and Austin follows. "H-how long?" I ask taking a seat on the couch.

"Two weeks."

"Well when do you leave?"

"That's the thing. I don't have to leave if you don't want me to."

"Austin, you have to. This is your career we're talking about and you can't put it on hold because of me."

"But Als, you're more important to me than my career."

"Please Austin, you have to go. I'll still be here when you get back." I let out a small laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"But we'll be away from each other for two weeks. We've never been apart for that long."

I hop onto his lap and cuddle into him. He wraps his arms around me. "We can call each other everyday and even video chat." I tell him trying to hold back tears.

"But it won't be the same. I won't be able to hold you or kiss you."

"Two weeks will fly by, Austin." I assure him. "The two months on tour flew by." I point out trying to make him feel better.

"But we were together the entire time. This time we'll be separated."

"I know, but I love you too much to not let you go. You have to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He kisses the top of my head as we just sit in our comfortable position. "So are Trish and Dez going with you?"

"Dez is, but Trish is staying here."

"Why?"

"So she can stay with you."

"Austin, I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, but I don't want you in this house alone while I'm gone."

"Well did you at least talk to her about this?"

"Dez is going to."

"So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"So soon?"

"Jimmy wanted me to do these interviews as soon as possible since the album is coming out soon."

"That makes sense."

"Are you really okay with this?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"I can't help but worry. I just don't want anything happening to you or the baby while I'm away."

"Nothing will happen to us. I promise." I get off his lap and stand up pulling him by his hands forcing him off the couch. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Shocker."

"Hey! I'm eating for two. What's your excuse for always being hungry?" He tries to think of an answer but can't. "That's what I thought."

"Well what do you want to eat?"

"I want pickles, ice cream, and chocolate."

He stares at me with a disgusted look on his face. "I will never understand pregnancy cravings. They're so weird and gross."

"You try being pregnant, then talk to me."

"I'm good, thanks."

* * *

"Mr. Moon, we have to go." The limo driver tells Austin.

"I'll be right there."

He retreats back to the limo leaving me and Austin alone. I already said bye to Dez and he's waiting in the limo. And I'm pretty sure Trish is in the house.

"You better get going. You don't want to miss your flight." I tell him letting a few tears fall.

He wipes them away with his thumb which makes me smile. "Don't cry Als."

"I can't help it. Being pregnant makes my emotions go haywire." I point out causing us both to laugh.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He plants a soft kiss on my lips that lasts for a few seconds. "Call me when you land?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess this is goodbye."

"I'll see you in two weeks."

He engulfs me in a hug before getting in the limo. "Bye Austin."

"Bye Als." He says from inside the limo.

The limo pulls out of the driveway and I just stand outside watching it until I can't see it anymore.

"They're gone." I tell Trish as I walk into the house.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Two weeks will fly by. I hope.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ally POV**

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom. Have a nice day."

I watched the last customer of the day walk out of the store and I was so relieved.

I was about to close the store when a man walks in. He looks familiar but I can't figure out who he is. "I'm sorry sir, but the store is closed."

"I'm not here to buy an instrument."

"Then what are you here for?" I ask nervously.

"To rob you." He pulls a gun out and aims it at me. "Now give me everything in the cash register and I won't hurt you."

I do as he says but my hands are shaking severely. It takes me a minute to open the register because I'm so scared.

I put all the money in a bag and hand it to him. "I gave you the money now get out!"

He was about to say something when my phone starts ringing. "Answer it and act like everything is fine."

"Hello?"

"Hey Als."

"H-hey A-Austin."

"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."

I start crying because I don't know what to say next.

"Ally? Why are you crying?"

"B-because I'm being robbed at gunpoint!"

I drop the phone on the ground and look at the robber to see that he's not happy. "You bitch."

He pulls the trigger and runs out. But I catch a quick glimpse of who it was before blacking out.

**Austin POV**

"Ally!? Ally!?"

"What's going on?" Dez asks.

"I-I think Ally just got shot." Tears are streaming down my face and I can't seem to move.

"I'll call Trish." Dez says.

I don't even listen to their conversation because all I can think of is Ally and our baby. I never should've left to do these interviews.

He hangs up and turns to me. "Trish was on her way to Sonic Boom to take Ally home and when she got there, Ally was on the floor unconscious and her arm was bleeding."

"So she was shot?" I ask gasping for air because I'm still crying.

He nods his head letting a few tears fall.

"We have to get back to Miami now." I tell him.

"I'll call Jimmy and let him know what's going on."

I pack up everything that's in our hotel room and finish in a few minutes.

"Jimmy's letting us use his private jet so if we get to the airport now, we can get to Miami in a few hours." He tells me.

We run out of the hotel and head to the airport.

**Ally POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see that I'm in a bed. "W-where am I?"

"Ally! You're awake!" Trish comes running over to my bed with a huge smile on her face.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"It's a little fuzzy, but all I remember is some guy coming into the store."

"Well that guy was a robber. He robbed the store and then shot you."

I look at my arm to see that it's bandaged and in a sling. "If I was shot, why does my head hurt." I touch the back of my head and feel a huge bump.

"The doctor thinks that when you were shot, you hit your head on the counter."

"What about the baby!? Is it okay!?" I start panicking because the baby is what I really care about.

"The baby's fine. They did an ultrasound and everything is normal."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "So who found me?"

"I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you Trish. You saved my life and the baby's life."

She starts crying and I join in soon after. "I was so scared that I was going to lose you. When I found you, I thought you were dead because you were unconscious."

"When the robber pulled the gun out and aimed it at me, I thought I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes and I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"Don't be sorry. You're the reason I'm still alive. If you didn't find me in time, I could've died from blood loss."

"I don't know what I would've done without you in my life."

"Well you won't have to find out. I'm here and I'm alive."

"So you're really okay?"

"Besides my arm killing me, I'm okay. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

"Do you want me to get the doctor so he can give you something for the pain?"

"No, I'll deal with it."

"I'm gonna go call your parents to let them know what happened."

"Thanks again Trish."

"Any time Als. I'll be right back." I give her a weak smile and watch her walk out of the room.

The second she's out of sight, all the tears I held back just flow like a river. I really wish Austin was here.

"Ally!" Great, now my imagination is playing with me. "Ally!"

I look over at the door to see Austin. "Austin!" He runs over to my bed wrapping me in a hug carefully so he doesn't hurt my arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now that you're here." I slide over so there's enough room on the bed for him.

He sits next to me and wraps his arm around me. "I'm sorry Als."

"Why are you sorry? This isn't your fault."

"But I never should've left you to do those stupid interviews."

"Even if you were here, you wouldn't be able to stop this from happening."

"So do you remember what happened?"

"Not really. But Trish told me."

"How's the baby?"

"Trish said they did an ultrasound and the baby's fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

More tears start to fall and he brings me closer to him. "No."

* * *

"I'm so happy to be out of that hospital!" I exclaim walking into the house.

"Well now that we're home, how about you go to bed and get some sleep." Austin tells me.

"I'm good."

"Ally, you haven't slept in a couple of days. You look exhausted."

He's right, I am exhausted. I'm afraid that if I fall asleep, I'll have a dream about the robbery.

"I'll go to sleep later. Right now, I can't."

"I know you're still shaken up about the whole thing, but depriving yourself of sleep won't help you."

"Just promise me you won't leave the house."

"I promise. But how about I stay in bed with you until you fall asleep."

"Thanks Austin."

We head upstairs and go to our room. We lay down and I cuddle up next to him. He wraps his arm around me and I cover us with the blanket. After a few minutes, I fall asleep.

_The second that man walked into the store, I knew he looked familiar. _

_"I'm sorry sir, but the store is closed."_

_"I'm not here to buy an instrument."_

_"Then what are you here for?"_

_"To rob you." He pulls a gun out and aims it at me. "Now give me everything in the cash register and I won't hurt you."_

_I do as he says but my hands are shaking severely. It takes me a minute to open the register because I'm so scared._

_I put all the money in a bag and hand it to him. "I gave you the money now get out!"_

_He was about to say something when my phone starts ringing. "Answer it and act like everything is fine."_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Als."_

_"H-hey A-Austin."_

_"Are you okay? You don't sound too good."_

_I start crying because I don't know what to say next._

_"Ally? Why are you crying?"_

_"B-because I'm being robbed at gunpoint!"_

_I drop the phone on the ground and look at the robber to see that he's not happy. "You bitch."_

_He pulls the trigger and runs out. _

_All I feel is pain coming from my stomach. I look down to see blood. "NO!"_

I shoot up breathing heavily and sweating. That's why I didn't want to go to sleep.

I look over at Austin to see him still sleeping. I carefully get out of bed and head downstairs.

I hate that I had a dream about the robbery, but at the same time I'm happy because I know who did it.

Trent.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ally POV**

Trent. That was who I saw running out of the store after I got shot.

"Ally?" I get off the couch and walk over to Austin who just came downstairs.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had a dream about the robbery and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I wanted to let you sleep."

"Well do you want to talk about the dream."

"Not really, but I think we should go to the police station."

"Why?"

"Because I know who did it."

"You do? Who?"

"Trent."

"Trent, as in the Trent that dated Trish?" His eyes are filled with anger and I know he just wants to kill him.

"Having the dream made my memory of the robbery clearer so I was able to see his face. It was definitely Trent."

"Then let's go."

We went to the police station and I was really nervous. I don't even know why.

After I told the police everything, they put out an APB on Trent. I just hope they find him before Austin does because if he finds him, Trent is gonna get his ass kicked.

Since we went to the police station at like eleven at night, we're pretty tired.

"Are you gonna be able to go back to sleep?" He asks as we enter our bedroom.

"I think so."

We get into bed and I lay my head on his chest. "Night Als. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

I woke up feeling really energetic for some reason. I looked at my phone to see that it's 9:34 AM.

I look over at Austin and of course he's still sleeping. "Boys and their sleep." I mumble to myself.

I climb out of bed and head to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking a shower is kind of difficult because of my arm because it's still bandaged. I'm just happy that I don't need to wear a sling anymore.

After my shower, I change into sweatpants and tank top. When I get out of the bathroom, I see Austin awake and dressed.

"Morning Als."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good actually. I mean my arm still hurts but that's about it."

"So how about we just stay home and relax."

"Actually, I want to get out of the house and do something fun."

"Sure, but what do you want to do?"

I tried thinking of something we could do that didn't involve the mall. "We could go to the boardwalk."

"Sounds good. Do you want to invite Trish and Dez?"

"I love them but I just want to spend the day with you."

"I think that can be arranged." He says with a smirk and I can't help but laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm happy."

"Well I'm glad to see that your happy considering what happened a few days ago."

"Can we not talk about it. I don't want to relive it."

"Sorry. But I'm still worried because Trent is still out there."

"I know you're worried. I am to, but the police are looking for him."

"They better find him because if they don't, I'll find him myself and kill him."

"Austin, please don't get involved. I don't need you getting hurt because of Trent." Tears are filling my eyes but I try to hold them back. It doesn't work too well.

"Please don't cry Als. I promise I won't get involved."

"Thank you." I give him a quick kiss and hug that makes both of us smile. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Our ride to the boardwalk was pretty fun. It was only a fifteen minute drive, but we spent the whole time singing whatever songs came on the radio.

"Why don't we come to the boardwalk more often?" I ask as we start walking.

"I have no clue, but we're definitely bringing the baby here when it's born."

"I can't wait." He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his.

"I know I'm about to sound like a girl, but I'm excited to buy baby clothes."

"Aw!" He rolls his eyes at me and let's out a small chuckle. "So when do you want to shop for baby stuff?"

"I don't know, I mean we still have less than seven months until it's born."

"Yeah, but it's better if we buy everything early."

"Maybe we can go tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

"But how are we going to buy baby clothes if we don't know the gender?"

"We'll buy baby clothes that can be for either a boy or a girl."

He nods his head in understanding. "I have a feeling that you're going to go crazy when we shop for baby stuff."

"You got that right. So be prepared for a long day tomorrow."

"Oh god."

"Technically this is your fault. You started the conversation on buying baby clothes."

"I know, but are we really going to spend all day shopping?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Ally." He whines dragging out my name.

"Don't be such a baby, because that's his or her job." I say pointing to my stomach.

"I'll try not to complain that much."

"If you don't complain at all, maybe there will be a surprise for you at home."

His eyes widen because he realized what I was referring to. "I won't complain."

"That's what I thought."

We were walking down the boardwalk when we hear our names being called. "Austin! Ally!"

We turn around to see...Cassidy?

"Cassidy, what are you doing here?" I ask giving her a hug.

"Yeah, I thought you were in LA." Austin points out.

"Well the whole band thing didn't work out so I came back to Miami."

"Sorry about your band." I tell her.

"Don't worry about it. But enough about me, let's talk about you two. Congrats on the baby."

"Thanks." Austin and I say in unison. That earns a fist bump.

"I also heard what happened at Sonic Boom. Are you okay?" She asks me.

"My arm hurts but that's about it. How did you know about it anyway?"

"It's all over the news."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?"

"I haven't watched TV in a while."

"Oh. Well I better get going."

"Alright, but maybe we can hangout sometime." I suggest.

"Sounds good. And I'm working at the Melody Diner again so maybe I'll see you guys around."

"Cool."

"I'll see you guys around."

"Bye." Me and Austin say together. She walks away leaving us alone.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see Cassidy here." I say.

"Neither was I. And I'm sorry that she brought up the robbery."

"It's fine. I think the more I talk about it, the better I feel."

"I'm glad. I like seeing you happy and not sad."

"Don't worry, me too. But as long as I have you I'll be happy all the time."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I don't even care that we're in middle of the boardwalk. "How about we go to some of the gift shops." He suggests.

"Sure."

We spent the entire day at the boardwalk and it was so much fun. At one point, we even went to the beach and just sat in the sand. It was so relaxing.

As soon as we got home, we collapsed on the couch. "Today was so much fun, but I'm exhausted." I tell him.

"Me too. But I'm not tired enough to sleep. Let's just watch some TV."

"Sure. But I'm hungry, so go order pizza."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because I said so. No go!"

"Fine." He gets up from the couch and mumbles, "Someone's moody."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to." Although I can't see his face because he's walking towards the kitchen, I can tell he's smiling.

I turn on the TV and start flipping through the channels. I come across the news channel just as they were talking about the robbery and Trent.

_"Trent Jackson was found hiding out in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Miami. He resisted arrest and tried to shoot multiple officers. He was unsuccessful but the officers were forced to shoot. Jackson was shot twice in the chest and once in the abdomen and died instantly." The news reporter explains._

I quickly shut the TV and run outside for some air. My heart rate increases and my breathing quickens. I don't even know why I'm like this. Trent shot me and it's like I'm feeling bad that he died.

"Ally!" I turn around to see Austin with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong!?"

I try to catch my breath but I can't. He sees that I'm having trouble breathing and wraps me in a hug. "Take deep breaths Ally." He starts rubbing circles on my back and that helps me calm down a little.

Once I finally catch my breath, I look at Austin. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

"It's okay, but can you tell me what happened?"

"I was flipping through the channels when I stopped on the news channel. They were talking about Trent. They found him and-"

Austin cuts me off. "They found him! That's great! Now he'll be thrown in jail."

"No he won't."

"Why won't he? He deserves it for what he did to you."

"He's not going to jail because he's dead. They killed him."

His eyes widen and they look like they're about to pop out of his head. "That's why you ran outside? Because you found out he died?"

I just nod my head. "I don't know why I even care, it's just that I never thought they would kill him."

"Why did they kill him?"

"Because he tried shooting the officers that found him."

"I never knew Trent would turn out like this."

"Neither did I. But there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I think so. I guess I was just in shock when I found out he died."

"A part of me thinks that he deserved to die, but another part of me thinks that he should have lived and suffer the consequences of his actions."

"Me too. But let's stop talking about him. He's out of our lives forever and I don't want to focus on him."

"Yeah, we should be focusing on you, me, and our baby."

"Absolutely."

I wrap my arms around his neck and his go around my waist. We lean in for a soft, passionate kiss. We stay like that for a few minutes before heading inside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ally POV**

"Wake up sleepyhead!" I yell at Austin since he's sleeping.

I woke up pretty early for some reason and I couldn't go back to sleep. I took a shower, got dressed, and now I'm currently trying to wake up my boyfriend.

He stirs a little but is still asleep. "Austin, wake up!"

"No." He mumbles

"We're going shopping for the baby today so get up now."

"But I'm tired."

I sigh. "If you get up now, we'll go out for breakfast and you can get pancakes."

He immediately shoots up. "This is why I love you."

"I have a feeling you love pancakes more than me." I say jokingly.

He grabs me by the waist and pulls me onto his lap. "I will never love anything as much as I love you."

"Love you too. Now get dressed."

"But I'm comfortable. Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?"

"Fine. But the longer we stay in bed, the longer we shop."

I grin because he lifts me off his lap and heads to the bathroom. "That's what I thought!" I yell.

I go downstairs and just as I'm about to sit on the couch, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally!"

"Hey Trish! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just really bored."

"Well where's Dez?"

"His mom needed him for something again. So what are you up to today?"

"Me and Austin are going shopping for the baby. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"We'll pick you up so you better be ready."

"Don't worry, I am. And I know I shouldn't be bringing this up, but did you watch the news last night?"

"Yeah. I was in complete shock."

"Me too, but he kind of deserved it for what he did to you."

"I guess."

"So I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yup! Later."

"Bye!"

I hang up just as Austin comes down. "Is it okay if we don't go out for breakfast?" I ask him.

"Why?"

"Because Trish is going shopping with us and I forgot to mention going out for breakfast."

"But I wanted pancakes!" Wow he whines like a five year old.

"I'll make you pancakes when we get back."

"Fine, but I want twenty."

"Sure thing babe. Now let's go because we're picking up Trish."

"What about Dez?"

"He's helping his mom with something."

"Okay, but maybe we can meet up with him later. I feel like we haven't hung out all together in a while."

"I know, and I miss having all of us together."

"What if they spent the night here? We could stay up all night watching movies and eating junk food."

"Sounds good to me. But I have a feeling I'll be eating most of the junk food."

He laughs and grabs my hand dragging me outside. We get in the car and head over to Trish's house. And before you ask, yes, she still lives with her parents. So does Dez. Me and Austin are really the only ones living on our own.

"Hey Ally! Hey Austin!" Trish greets us as she gets into the car.

"Hey Trish!"

"So what are you guys gonna buy for the baby?"

"Well we need a crib, a stroller, a car seat, diapers-"

Austin cuts me off. "Am I gonna go broke after this trip?"

"I doubt it. Besides, we won't buy everything today."

"So when can you guys find out the gender?"

"I think at our next appointment, but I don't want to know."

"You don't?" Austin asks.

"No. I want it to be a surprise. Why, do you?"

"Actually no. I also want it to be a surprise."

"That means you guys will have to pick out names for a boy and a girl."

"Picking out names will be so much fun!" I exclaim practically jumping out of my seat.

"I have a feeling one of the names you're thinking of is pickles." Trish tells me.

"It's not, don't worry."

I turn on the radio and to my surprise, Austin's song, _I Think About You_ comes on.

"When did you record this song?" I ask him.

"Well remember when you guys went to the mall?"

"Yeah."

"Well instead of staying home like I told you, I went to Starr Records and recorded it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Well it was. I really love the song Austin."

"Yeah, and I can't believe you wrote it." Trish tells him.

"I guess writing songs is easier for me when I'm writing them about Ally."

"Aw!" Me and Trish say together. He playfully rolls his eyes which causes me to laugh.

"You do realize I'm just driving and I have no clue where I'm going because you never told me." Austin points out.

"Oh." Well I feel stupid. "Um, let's go to carters."

"Okay, but please don't go overboard with the shopping."

"Too bad. We need a lot of stuff so be prepared for a long day."

"Aw man!"

Whenever he whines I can't help but laugh.

"Before I forget, do you and Dez want to sleepover tonight?" I ask Trish.

"Sure, sounds great."

Austin parks the car in front of carters and I get really excited. "Ally, I better not go broke after we're done here." Austin warns me as we walk into the store.

"Will you relax already. I promise I won't go crazy."

"We need to keep an eye on her." Austin whispers to Trish. But obviously I heard them.

"You guys don't know how to whisper at all."

They awkwardly laugh. "Sorry Als."

I start walking to the other side of the store where the newborn baby clothes are. But there's a shirt that catches my eye. "Austin!" I yell loud enough so only he hears.

"What's up?" He asks coming over and standing next to me.

"Look at this shirt." I point to a shirt that has Austin's face on it.

"Awesome! We have to get it!"

"Someone's happy that they're on a baby shirt."

"Well duh! I think it's so cool!"

* * *

**Austin POV**

"This was the longest day of my life!" We spent six hours shopping for baby stuff and I'm surprised I'm not broke.

We dropped Trish off at her house and she's coming over to our place later along with Dez.

"Just admit you had fun." Ally tells me giving me a hug from behind.

"I'll admit it on one condition."

"What would that be?"

I turn around so we're looking at each other before saying, "You have to kiss me."

She playfully roles her eyes at me before crashing her lips onto mine. "Love you." I say against her lips.

"Love you too."

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" I ask her leading her over to the couch.

"We can watch some movies, order pizza..." She trails off. "Yeah, that's all I got."

I laugh at her before saying,"We'll figure something out."

"Well I'm gonna take a quick nap because I'm exhausted."

"I'll wake you up when they get here."

"Thanks."

I give her a quick kiss before she runs upstairs. I head over to the couch so I could lay down and relax. I close my eyes and soon enough, I'm asleep.

"Let's pour ice cold water on him to wake him up." I faintly heard from somewhere above.

"Trish, that's just mean." I slowly open my eyes to see Ally, Dez, and Trish hovering over me.

"Good, you're up." Ally says.

I sit up and say, "Yeah, and thank you for not letting Trish pour water on me."

"Sorry Austin, but I thought it would be funny."

"Funny for you."

"Well duh!"

"Alright, so what are we gonna do?" Ally asks as she sits on my lap.

"Let's buy a kangaroo and play with it." We all stare at Dez who has a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, we're not gonna do that." Ally says while Trish and I nod our heads in agreement.

"Fine." He says in defeat. "But what are we gonna do?"

"We can watch a movie." I suggest.

"Sure, which one?" Trish asks.

"This is The End?" Ally suggests.

"I've always wanted to see that movie!" Dez exclaims while jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Okay." Trish says dragging out the O. "Austin, you go put in the movie, and Ally, you go make popcorn."

"You're really gonna make me get up. I am pregnant if you haven't noticed." I explain to her while pointing at my stomach.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thank you."

**Ally POV**

Austin removes me from his lap and heads over to the DVD collection we have. I mean I wouldn't exactly call it a collection since we only have like fifteen DVD's.

"I'll be right back." I quickly stand up and head upstairs to mine and Austin's room. I grab a blanket from the closet and head back downstairs.

"Popcorn's ready!" Trish announces walking into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Smells Awesome!" I exclaim grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in my mouth. Austin, Dez, and Trish just stare at me. "What? I'm hungry and eating for two!" I reply.

"Can that be my answer when I pig out?" Dez asks earning him a look from all three of us.

"You did not just say that." Sometimes Dez can be really stupid, but I think he just went overboard on the stupidity.

"Let's just watch the movie." Austin says taking a seat on the couch next to me. I cover us with the blanket and snuggle up next to him while he wraps his arm around me.

About halfway through the movie, my cell goes off. The Caller ID said mom.

I answer immediately. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie." I can hear it in her voice that she's been crying.

"Are you okay mom? It sounds like you've been crying."

She takes in a deep breath and I know this can't be good. "I have some bad news Ally."

I can feel the tears forming in my eyes but I hold them back. "What happened?"

Austin, Trish, and Dez look at me and I can tell they're worried. "Your father was in a car accident."

Those words made the tears I was holding back stream down my face. "I-is h-he okay?"

"He's in a coma honey." She takes in another deep breath before continuing. "They don't know when he's going to wake up."

"I'm on my way."

"No Ally, stay home. I don't want you seeing your father like this."

"I don't care mom, I'm coming. Bye." I hang up and get off the couch.

"What's going on?" Austin asks following me.

I turn to face him and the tears are just rolling down my face. "M-my dad w-was in a c-car accident and n-now he's in a c-coma." I explain while I'm still balling my eyes out.

He wraps me in a hug and starts rubbing circles on my back. "He's going to be okay Als. Your dad's strong."

We stay in our position for a few minutes until I stop crying. "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

He nods his head and plants a kiss on my forehead. He grabs his car keys and we make our way to the front door. "You guys can stay here and make yourselves at home." Austin explains to Trish and Dez.

They just nod their heads because they probably don't know what to say right now. We get in the car and head to the hospital.

He parked the car and I got out immediately. I ran towards the hospitals entrance not even bothering to check if Austin was behind me. Right now I'm not even thinking about anything or anyone but my dad.

"How may I help you?" The receptionist asks kindly.

"What room is Lester Dawson in?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

She starts typing something on her computer and as she's doing that, Austin catches up to me. "Don't run off like that Ally. You could've gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Lester Dawson is in the ICU, room 312. But he's not allowed to have any visitors at the moment." The receptionist explains to me interrupting my conversation with Austin.

"Thank you."

When we arrived on my dad's floor, I saw my mom waiting in the waiting room. "Hi mom." She lifts her head from her hands and I notice her cheeks are stained with tears.

"Hi sweetie. Hi Austin."

"Hi Penny."

"Ally, I thought I told you not to come here."

"I know what you said but I needed to see dad."

"Well we're not allowed in the room right now."

"Well what did the doctor say?"

"He said that your father's head took most of the impact when he was in the car accident. He said he should wake up, they just don't know when."

"Well that's good that he's supposed to wake up, right?"

"Yes, but who knows how long he'll be in the coma for."

"Dad's strong, mom. He'll wake up soon."

"I hope so."

I take a quick look at her and I notice the bags under her eyes. "Mom, you should go home and get some rest."

"I don't want to leave your father."

"I'll stay mom. Please go home and get some rest."

"Will you call me with any news?"

"Yeah, of course."

She stands up and kisses the top of my head. "Thank you sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, mom." She walks away leaving me and Austin alone.

He grabs my hand and rubs the back of it. "How are you doing?"

I take in a deep shaky breath before saying, "I've been better."

"You're dad's going to be fine Als. He's going to wake up in no time."

"What if he doesn't?" As tears starts rolling down my face, he pulls me in for a hug.

"Don't think like that Als. You have to stay positive."

I pull away from the hug and look at him. "Thanks for being here with me."

"I'm always here for you Als. I love you."

"I love you too." He gives me a quick kiss and I can't help but smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ally POV**

It's been four weeks since my dad's car accident and he still hasn't woken up. I try visiting him everyday but it's getting harder because I get tired easily. I'm six months pregnant now so moving around is a little harder.

"Als, I made you lunch!" Austin yells from downstairs. I was in our room relaxing in bed because I don't feel like doing anything else. I crawl out of bed and make my way downstairs.

"Thanks Austin." I tell him while taking a seat at the table. "And I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I haven't really been myself ever since my dad was in the accident."

"Als, you have nothing to apologize for. I understand that you're upset."

"I just wish he would wake up already."

He takes both my hands and caresses the backs of them. "He will wake up." He assures me.

"I just miss him." Tears starts rolling down my face just talking about my dad. Austin cups my face with his hands and uses his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I know you do. But I promise you, he will wake up soon." I give him a weak smile and a quick kiss. "Thank you." I tell him and he plants a kiss on my forehead.

I was about to start eating when my phone went off. The Caller ID says mom so I pick up immediately. "Hello?"

"Ally, your father's awake!" I can practically visualize the smile my mom has on her face right now.

"I'm on my way." I tell her and hang up. I turn to Austin and say, "My dad's awake!"

We both stand up and he wraps me in a hug. "I told you he would wake up."

"I never doubted you." I flash him a real smile before crashing my lips onto his. "Come on, let's go to the hospital." He grabs his keys and we walk out of the house.

The second we get to the hospital, we run to my dad's room. I open the door to see him and my mom talking. "Hi dad."

"Hey Als. Hey Austin."

"Hi Lester."

"How are you feeling?" I ask as a grab a chair to sit next to him. Austin comes over and stands next to me.

"I have a minor headache, but that's it."

"I'm so happy you're awake. I really missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie. So how have you been?"

"I've been okay. I get tired easily but that's about it."

"Then you should go home and get some rest."

"I don't want to leave. I'll be fine."

"Ally, listen to your father." Mom starts. "You need to get some rest. Besides, I'm not leaving anytime soon."

"I'll be fine Als. Go home and get some rest." I nod my head and kiss my dad's cheek. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, dad."

"Feel better Lester."

"Thank you Austin."

I grabbed Austin's hand and started walking towards the door, but I said goodbye to my mom first. When we got to the car, I couldn't stop smiling. I'm just so happy that my dad's finally awake.

When we got home, me and Austin went straight upstairs and collapsed in our bed. "I hate getting tired so fast." I complain.

"That's why you need your rest."

"But I don't think I can sleep. I'm too happy."

"I know you're happy about your dad waking up, but you need your rest."

"I know, you're right."

"Duh! I'm always right."

"No you're-" I cut myself off. "Yeah, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"You're just saying that because you know I'm right."

"I'm going to sleep now." I get into a comfortable position and cover myself with the blanket.

"Oh, now you're going to sleep."

"Austin, shut up and go to sleep."

"Fine." He covers himself with the blanket and I lay my head on his chest. In a matter of minutes, I'm out like a light.

I slowly open my eyes and glance at the clock to see that it's...morning!? I guess I was tired because we went to bed at like five in the afternoon.

I look over at Austin to see that he's still sleeping. I lean up and peck his lips. He slowly opens his eyes and smiles when he sees me. "Well good morning." I tell him.

"Morning." We sit up and lean our backs against the head board.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"We could go to the beach?"

"No thanks. I'm not about to wear a bikini with my huge stomach." I tell him as I lay a hand on my stomach.

"Als, you're pregnant."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed."

"What I'm trying to say is that for a pregnant girl, you're really not that big."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm just telling you the truth."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I'm not going to the beach." I lay my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't feel like staying home."

"Do you want to visit your dad?"

"No, I think I'll just let him rest. Besides, I want to spend the day with you."

"Who said I want to spend the day with you?"

I punch him in the arm and say, "Jerk."

"Oh please, you know I love you."

"Yeah, I know. I love you too."

He leans in trying to give me a kiss but I stop him. "If we're going to kiss, we really need to brush our teeth because we have morning breath."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to say anything."

I send him a death glare. "Run."

"What?"

"You heard me Moon. Run."

He gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. I get out of bed head to the bathroom. "Austin, let me in."

"Are you gonna punch me?" He asks from behind the door.

"No, I promise I won't punch you." He opens the door and let's me in. "Thank you."

While we were brushing our teeth, I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, but I ignored it. Then it happened again but with more force. That's when it hit me.

"Woah."

"What?" Austin asks.

"The baby just kicked."

Austin drops his toothbrush and he looks at me in shock. "Really?"

"Yeah, feel for yourself."

He puts his hand on my stomach waiting for the baby to kick. He waits a few seconds but eventually it happens. "That's amazing!"

"It feels so weird, but it's a good weird."

He pulls me in for a kiss and I immediately kiss back. Then things got a little heated. I pull away from the kiss which makes him sad, but what I'm about to say should put him back into his happy mood. "Care to join me in the shower?" His eyes widen and he gets a huge smile on his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

"Stupid pants!" I exclaim. I'm trying to button these damn pants but they won't close.

'Als, I think you should start buying maternity clothes."

"But I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to, but you have to. I mean you can't even button your pants."

"Maybe they're defective pants."

"Really Als? Defective pants?"

"Yeah, I know. That was a really stupid excuse."

"So are you going to buy maternity clothes?"

"Yeah, I'll go today. But you're coming with me."

He gives me a look that says 'no way in hell'. "If you think I'm going with you, then you're crazy."

"Oh come on Austin. Please."

"No. Take Trish with you because there's no way in hell I'm going with you to buy maternity clothes."

"Fine, but I'll miss you." I wrap my arms around his neck and stare at him with my puppy dog eyes.

"You can give me that look all you want, but I'm still not going."

"Damn." He laughs at me and pecks my lips. "Since my pants don't fit, I'm borrowing your sweatpants."

"What about your sweatpants?"

"Yours are baggier and they're more comfortable."

"You might as well borrow my shirt to."

"Maybe I will."

"You'd probably look pretty hot in it." He says with a smirk.

"Alright, well I'm gonna go call Trish."

"And I'll be downstairs making us something to eat."

"Okay, but it better not be pancakes."

"Well I just lost my appetite."

"Just go make us something to eat."

"Okay, okay, I'm going."

He leaves the room allowing me to change and call Trish. I grab a pair of Austin's black sweatpants and his yellow t-shirt. Once I'm done getting dressed, I grab my phone and call Trish.

She answers almost immediately. "Hey Ally."

"Hey Trish. Are you busy?"

"No why?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the mall."

"Are you finally gonna buy maternity clothes?"

"Unfortunately yes."

She laughs and I roll my eyes at her. When I realize she can't even see me, I just ask, "So can you come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"In like an hour. But can you drive?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up."

"Thanks Trish. See you soon."

"Later Als."

I hang up and head downstairs. I see Austin in the kitchen making us sandwiches and not pancakes. Thank god!

"Wow, you're actually wearing my shirt." He says as he scans my outfit.

"Yes I am. So how do I look?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes." I say nervously.

He comes closer to me so there's only like two inches of space between us. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips onto his. "Now let's eat."

We sit at the table and I'm pretty sure I ate my sandwich without even chewing. Austin's just staring at me with wide eyes. "What? I was hungry."

"I can see that."

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"Maybe I'll invite Dez over. We haven't had a lot of time to spend together."

"Well we've been busy. Especially this past month."

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal."

"I wouldn't exactly say normal. I mean in in three months, we're going to be parents."

"You're really due in three months?"

"I know right. And the closer I get to my due date, the more scared I get."

"There's nothing to be scared about."

"Oh, because pushing out a human being from your area isn't scary at all." I say sarcastically.

"Okay, maybe it's a little scary."

"And painful."

"But won't all the pain be worth it because we'll have our baby?"

"I guess. I'm just nervous."

"Trust me, so am I. But just remember I'll be with you the entire time."

"Just try not to pass out."

"I won't pass out. I hope." He mumbles the last part thinking I wouldn't hear him. Obviously I did.

An hour passes when I get a text from Trish saying she's outside. "Alright, Trish is here."

"Have fun shopping."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

"Try and buy hot maternity clothes." He says and winks.

"Again, not gonna happen."

He leads me to the front door and I give him a quick kiss before leaving. "Bye."

"Bye Als."

I close the door behind him and get in Trish's car. "Hey Als."

"Hey Trish."

"You ready to shop?" She asks as she starts driving.

"I would be if I didn't have to shop for maternity clothes."

"It won't be that bad." She takes a quick look at me and lets out a small chuckle. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Shut up. My pants didn't fit so I had to borrow Austin's sweatpants."

"And you're wearing his shirt because...?"

"Because I wanted to. And he said I looked hot in it."

She playfully rolls her eyes but we end up laughing.

When we walk inside the mall, I feel like everyone is staring at me. "Trish? Is everyone staring at me?"

"Just a few people. Just ignore them."

"It's kind of hard to. I seriously hate being the center of attention."

"Do you want me to say something?"

"No, lets just ignore them."

And that is exactly what we did. We were at the mall for a few hours getting a bunch of maternity clothes that were actually cute. Of course Trish picked out most of them because apparently my taste in clothes isn't the greatest. But whatever.

I didn't completely realize how close my due date was until me and Austin talked about it. And now, I'm really freaking out!


	19. Chapter 19

**Ally POV**

"I have great news!" Trish exclaims barging into the house with Dez.

I jump out of my seat on the couch because I did not expect that. "Thanks for the heart attack Trish."

"Sorry, but I didn't want to knock on the door and wait for you to answer."

"You could've at least texted me saying you were coming over."

"Okay, I'll do that next time."

"Where's Austin?" Dez asks.

"He's upstairs sleeping."

"But it's twelve in the afternoon." He points out.

"Tell him that." I reply. "So you said you have great news?" I ask Trish.

"Yes I did. But we need to wake up Austin first."

"Dez, go wake him up." I tell him.

"Sure." He skips upstairs and me and Trish just look at each other. "What the hell was that?" She asks.

"Don't look at me. He's your boyfriend."

"WAKE UP!" Dez yells which is followed by an, "AHHHH!" The scream was from Austin and I have to say it sounded a bit girly. But don't tell him that.

"Well he's up." Trish says. I nod. "So how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just tired." She nods. "Oh, did I forget to tell you that the baby kicked for the first time the other day?"

"Yes you did forget to mention that, but that's awesome!"

"It was so cool but it felt so weird."

"A good weird?"

"Definitely."

About a minute later, Dez and Austin come trudging downstairs. Austin is shirtless, in sweats and his hair is a mess, but he still looks hot. "Look who's finally up." He walks over to me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Why am I up exactly?" He asks and then yawns.

"Because I have great news!" We look at her waiting for her to continue. "Austin is going to be performing at the beach in two weeks and it's going to be broadcasted all over America!"

"What!? That's awesome!" Austin exclaims jumping up and down.

"You are definitely not eighteen." I tell him. He just sticks his tongue at me.

"Do you think you guys can write a new song for the concert?"

"Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem."

"Great! Well we'll see you guys later."

Before I could say anything, Trish grabs Dez's hand and drags him out of the house. I shrug my shoulders and turn to Austin. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good, but someone was missing when I woke up."

"No one was missing. Dez was there." I try my best to hold back the laughter.

"Yeah, but I wish he didn't yell at me to wake me up. He scared the crap out of me."

"Oh, I know. I heard your girlish scream."

"I don't have a girlish scream."

"Austin, I love you, but you have a girlish scream."

"Well so do you."

I stare at him because that was just an awful comeback. "Was that really your comeback?" He shrugs his shoulders. "So I'm hungry, what about you?"

"Really Als? Are you new here?"

"No I'm not. But seriously, I'm hungry."

"Well do you want to order in or go out?"

"Let's order in, that way you can stay shirtless." I wink at him while he grins.

"Like what you see?"

"Maybe." He laughs at me before closing the gap we have between us with a kiss. We kiss for a few minutes until we decide we need air. "I'll go order us a pizza and you go to the living room and relax." He tells me.

"Thanks."

The second my butt hits the couch cushion, I sigh in relief. Being on my feet, even for a short time is tiring. I close my eyes and start humming a random tune. That leads to me thinking of lyrics.

"Songbook! I need my songbook!" I yell and run upstairs to the music room where I know I left my songbook. I quickly write them down and then play the tune on the piano.

"Now lets hear how this sounds."

_Oh no, here we go_  
_Hear your voice on the radio_  
_Like every single song is about you_

_Every second that we spent_  
_Like cement stuck up in my head_  
_Gets me so distracted and confused_

"Ally!" I hear footsteps which leads to Austin storming into the music room. "Why the hell did you run upstairs like that?"

"Sorry, but I thought of some lyrics for the new song so I needed to write them down."

"Well next time, tell me before you run up like that."

"Okay, sorry." He kisses the top of my head and sits next to me on the piano bench. "So did you order the pizza?" I ask.

"Yeah, it should be here in half an hour."

"That's too long." I complain and put my head on his shoulder.

"No complaining."

"I'm allowed to complain. I'm eating for two."

"You know you won't be able to use that excuse much longer."

"Don't remind me. I'm already freaking out."

He starts laughing and puts a hand on my stomach. "You have nothing to be freaked out about. I'll be with you the whole time."

"You're really going to be in the room with me the entire time?"

"Of course Als. I wouldn't leave you alone while you were having the baby."

"That means a lot." I give him a quick kiss which makes us both smile. "You know we still have to come up with names." I tell him.

"We'll do that later. But I swear Ally, if pickles is one of the names you suggest I'll be naming the baby." He says laughing.

"Just because I love pickles, doesn't mean I'll be naming the baby that. But since we're on the topic, pancakes better not be one of your suggestions."

"Damn!" He yells causing me to laugh.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for the pizza." We get off the piano bench and head downstairs.

"Quick question." I start as we sit on the couch. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" He asks putting his arm around me.

"About becoming a dad."

"I'm nervous, but I think I'm more excited. What about you?"

"Same." I cuddle up next to him and lean my head on his chest. "I just can't wait to hold our baby for the first time."

"I think that's when it'll hit me that we're parents."

I nod my head against his chest. "So who do you think the baby is going to look like?" I ask.

"Definitely you. But I hope it has my hair, because my hair is awesome."

I sit up and look at him trying not to laugh. That doesn't work to well. "Yeah, you do have awesome hair." I run my hand through his hair messing it up.

"Ally Dawson!" He yells. "No one touches my hair!"

"Not even me?" I ask in a baby voice.

"Nope." I try to glare at him but end up laughing. "Whatever Moon." He smirks and kisses the top of my head.

"So you know that my parents reopened Sonic Boom today, right?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. If they kept it closed any longer than they would probably go out of business."

"Well they didn't really have a choice when they closed it."

"I know, but I'm just glad they reopened it."

"Do you remember the grand opening of Sonic Boom? You were jumping up and down like a manic." He laughs and I just roll my eyes.

"Hey! I was only seven years old and besides, I was excited."

"I know, I was there, remember?"

"Oh shut up." I playfully hit his chest. "And if I recall, you were also excited."

"Well of course I was excited. I loved music since I was like two so when your best friends parents open a music store, you tend to get excited."

"Yeah, you were so excited that you broke one of the acoustic guitars."

"It's not like I broke it on purpose."

"I know but it was still funny."

"Funny for you. I started crying because I thought your parents were gonna kill me." I'm trying so hard to hold back my laughter but it's not really working. "Ally, I can feel you shaking which means you're laughing."

"I'm sorry but it's funny." I tell him in between laughs. I take in a few deep breaths causing the laughter to stop. "Okay, I'm good."

He was about to say something when the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" I exclaim. He laughs and gets off the couch. When he opens the door, I notice that the delivery guy is actually a girl. A teenage girl to be exact and Austin is shirtless. "Thank you." He says and closes the door. But before he closed it, I saw her wink at him.

"Next time you open the door, wear a shirt." I tell him.

"You're the one that didn't want me to wear a shirt." He walks over to the couch and places the pizza box on the living room table.

"Well I didn't expect the delivery guy to be a teenage girl."

"Is someone jealous?" He asks in a childish voice.

I scoff. "I don't get jealous."

"Good, because you have nothing to be jealous about. You're the only girl for me."

"And you're the only guy for me." He leans in and gives me a soft passionate kiss. "Now let's eat because I'm starving."

"Well that's not surprising." I glare at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." He mumbles.

"So are you excited about the concert?"

"I'm actually a bit nervous."

I fake gasp. "Austin Moon is nervous?"

"Haha." He deadpans. "But I'm nervous because the concert is going to be broadcasted all over America."

"Well I'm telling you right now that you're going to be amazing."

"Thanks Als."

"And I'll try to finish the new song by tomorrow."

"Don't stress over it Als. We still have two weeks before the concert so you have time."

"I know, but the sooner I get it done the better."

"Okay, but don't overwork yourself."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good."

We eat the entire pizza pie in like ten minutes which has to be a new record. "I'm stuffed."

"Me to." He's breathing heavily and I know he must be really full.

"Okay, how about we think of baby names now?"

"Sounds good. And I was thinking that we should have the name start with an 'A'."

"Good idea." I pat him on the head. He grabs my wrist. "What did I tell you about touching my hair?"

"Please, like I would actually listen to you."

He tries to glare at me but ends up laughing. "So what names do you have in mind?" He asks.

"How about Aaron for a boy and Alicia for a girl?"

"You know Aaron could be for a girl to."

"I know, but I'm suggesting it as a boy name." He laughs. "So what names were you thinking of?"

"Alex and Amy."

"Let's come up with a few more and then we'll choose when he or she is born."

"Okay, so I like the name Aubrey if it's a girl and Ashton if it's a boy."

"And I like the name Amber if it's a girl and Andrew if it's a boy."

"Well I think we have enough baby names to choose from." I nod in agreement.

He pauses and I know he's thinking. "Actually, I have one more name." Oh god. "Austin Jr."

"I should've known you were going to suggest that."

"So what do you say?"

"Let me think about it." I pause for dramatic effect. "No."

"Man!" He whines as I laugh.

You have to love him.


End file.
